Counter Love
by Sharkandbirdlover
Summary: This story is a sequel to Back To The Past, but this story takes place five years after the birth of Bleu, Blair, and Brick Jr. are born. But this story focus on the Green family and trouble love when Sassy falls for Steel when she promise her Daddy, Butch, she would never fall for him. Now what will happen between the greens and Sassy new love interest? Find out
1. Chapter 1

**Sassy's Bug**

**Chapter 1**

**Sassy-**

It's been five years now, I just turned sixteen a few weeks ago. My brother was now 17 years old and what a pain in a butt he is. Even Mom even thought so; she told me that this is how Dad acted when he was 17 years old. We went to the same private school that our cousins attended, Katie, Sarah, and I join dance class so that we could hang out with Ruffina. She became a great tap dancer, she just loved to dance she's always wearing her tap shoes that Uncle Brick and Aunt Blossom bought her. Their twins Brick Jr. and Blair are also attending the same private school as well. This private school just seems to have all the grades into one school; I guess if you want the best education you have to go here. The only thing I hate about this school was that I had to wear a uniform I didn't see no point in it. Why can't we express ourselves in our clothes that represented us and our personality? I begged the school to get rid of the uniforms but they just shut me out, stuck up snobs. But it seems that our counterparts just won't leave us alone especially Steel! I just wanted to rip his head off, but it seems my brother kind of took a liking to Sugar. When we ever get into battles with them, it seems they always mange to sneak off to somewhere else. I still remember when I had my first kiss with Steel though I didn't want to I had to give my precious first kiss to a jerk like him. But I'll just beat him up until he is black and blue, I'll get my real first kiss from my future boyfriend soon. Katie and Sarah seem to be also talking to their twin counterparts. Katie and Kasper, Sarah and Sawyer, and now Ruffina and Rex were all hanging out with each other. Thank goodness Connor and Dean hasn't fallen to their counterparts, yet, sometimes when I called them to come over to the dojo. They always seem to be busy and sometime I will hear female voices behind theirs. It looks like everyone was falling for their counterparts, it was just so weird. It's like dating yourself my gosh!

One day I sat in Dad's office, I didn't feel like going to school that day and Mom thought it was best I stood home and helped out. I couldn't wrap my head around it that everyone was dating their counterparts. I leaned back on the chair up against the wall while Dad was doing some paper work for some new wrestler guy who called himself, The Masked Dragon. I looked back at Dad who was putting the papers in a folder and sat the chair right side and stared at him.

"So Dad how much longer are we here for?" I asked.

"Just until your brother comes home, and not till another three hours." Butch replied.

"Maybe I should have gone to school…" I sighed.

"But you said you weren't so great, would you like to talk about it?" Butch asked, looking at her.

"Not really…um do you know your son likes Sugar?" I looked up at Dad with my eyebrow raised.

"I do, to be honest." Butch sighed.

"I just think it's weird that everyone is starting to like their counterparts. I mean it's like dating yourself but it's your opposite gender." I pointed out.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Butch chuckled.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, your Mom is my counterpart or sort of speak I'm her counterpart." Butch smiled.

"Really!?" I gasped.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you before?" Butch smirked.

"No, well maybe, but I don't remember you know me Dad." I giggled.

"Yeah, well your Grandpa Mojo made us to be the counterpart of the Powerpuff Girls and to take the down. But we ended up falling in love with them, we were made for each other." Butch chuckled.

"Well that's a no brainer anyone could have seen that!" I snorted.

"Yeah, but your Dad and I didn't fall in love until your Aunt Blossom and Uncle Brick dared us too." Buttercup said walking in.

"Well I kind of figure." I smiled.

"But just remember Pumpkin you and Steel are made for each other. Promise me you'll find the right guy, and a good guy as well." Butch pointed out.

"Dad please like I'll fall for a guy like Steel? Please!" I laugh.

"Don't say never, that's what I said about Butchy over here." Buttercup smiled, drinking Butch's coffee that was on his desk.

"Yeah, but this is different Buttercup." Butch cried.

"In what way!?" Buttercup yelled.

"I'll tell you guys this much that I will never fall for a guy like Steel! And right now I have to get going and go practice for my test tomorrow." I sighed.

"You never told us what you kind of test you were doing, you never go study for your other classes." Buttercup pointed out.

"It's for dance class so I don't mind practicing dance moves for a test. It's an easy 'A'!" I shouted taking up my book bag.

"Well remember to be back home before nine okay?" Butch said.

"Okay I will." I smiled.

I left the room and before I left the building I heard my Mom and Dad talk about me and Steel. Remember how my Mom and Dad were made for each other and so was the rest of my family. Does that mean I have to fall for my counterpart? I mean sure I want to marry a guy who can kick butt like I can but I don't want to marry a guy who is kicking mine. I took to the air where I saw Uncle Brick flying over the city on his patrol. We stop to greet each other; I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before I flew off. But he stops me and asked me why I wasn't in school today. I told him my reason for why I wasn't in school today, it kind of great to have an Uncle who is a cop. Because I don't get in big enough trouble for skipping school, but he also understand what I was going through and why I thought they was I did. So he hugged me before he went back on his patrol. I waved him good-bye and flew off to a secret area in the junk yard I found when I was twelve years old. Connor and I were looking through the dump for metals for a science project. But while I was looking I found this cool looking old run down outdoor office portable. I didn't tell anyone else what I found or Connor when he try to see what I found, I pushed him away and distracted him to some smash up cars. I use the place as my own little dance studio, well after I cleaned up a little.

When I got there I had to be extra careful not to be notice by Steel and his goons that sucked my friends away from me. I mostly hanged out with Dad or Mom, and sometimes alone in my dance studio. Their counterparts took them away from me, one by one the slipped from the grasp of my hands. I opened up the door and inside was radio, a book shelf that had books about dancing and comics on its shelf. A yellow bean bag chair and a small battier TV that play both DVs and VHS, it sat on a coffee table in front of the bean bag. Then the rest of the space was my dance floor, I could come here and just be myself and not have a care in the world. I placed down my school bag and took out my music disk, which only play one song which was my dancing song. I pop it into the radio and played it.

The song on the CD was playing "Mama's Broken Heart" by Miranda, the song kind of spoke to me. It represented me in some way, even though the mother in the song wasn't like my Mom. I started to dance once the music started to play and I started to dance. I had this last day to make sure my dance moves were perfect to my standards. I was going to wear a western dress when I performed the dance to the class. Aunt Bubbles said she would do my make up for me, my teacher wanted us to go all out on this test. Make it feel like it was a real performance, like we were dancing in front of a crowd. Ruffina was going to dance to the song "I Need A Hero", Katie was going to dance to "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen. The song so fitted Katie when she turned 15 it's like she came out of her turtle shell and all the boys were chasing her. It didn't help that her eyes gave her dark mysterious look to her face. She still wore dresses outside of school, and lately she been dumping me on our shopping spree to go with Connor's counterpart, Cinderella. I stop dancing in the middle of the song, I walked over to the bean bag chair and plopped myself onto it. I hated them all with my heart, they too my friends away from me and I was so alone.

I missed my brother and my cousins; I want everything to back to the way they were before our counterparts were created. Why did I ever wish to have my own counterpart! I mean what was my eleven year old brain was thinking? I laid there on the bean bag and watch the clouds go pass the window. I sighed and I got up and turned off my radio and stood there in silent. I had enough with these counterparts of ours; they made me sick to my stomach. I'm so glad I haven't fallen for Steel; I bet they are just getting close to us so once all our guards are down. They'll destroy us from underneath our feet. But I couldn't say all; I haven't seen Steel in over a month now I wonder what he was up too. He's been to quite for so long he had to be up to something. I shook my head again and thought he might be hanging with my brother or my cousins who abandon me for their new love interest. I walked over to my book shelf and grabbed an old comic book still in mid condition. I sat on my bean bag again facing the wall in front of me and read my comic in peace.

While I was reading I kept hearing outside sounds of banging and cats meowing or hissing. I got up and looked out my window to see a raven head boy, the top of his head was smooth while his bangs spiked out. His long hair was braided back and his eyes were very familiar, they were sea green eyes. It was Steel! He was wearing jogging pants that had a lime green strike on the side of the legs. His shirt was a black under shirt and he was wearing green gloves that didn't cover his fingers but his thumb. He was caring a gym bag and holding a punching bag over his back, he was walking over here to my secret studio! I looked over at another window and saw him placing the stuff down jiggling the door knob. I didn't feel like getting into a fight today and I so didn't want to deal with Steel at all. I hid behind the bean bag hoping he wouldn't see me.

I heard the door creek open and creek closed, I looked over the bean bag a little and saw him placing up his punching bag and taking out weights out of the gym bag. He took off his shirt and started to punch the punching bag. I watched him practice some new moves; I guess he was going to try them out on me when we met up again. But he stops after he kicked it and he laid his head on the punching bag and then he punches the wall. Leaving a dent on the wall, thanks a lot Steel ruin my place why will ya!

"What do they see in her any way!?" Steel yelled.

I watched him in awestruck, wanting to hear him spill out his secrets I can maybe use on him when we get into fights.

"They are such losers!" Steel cried out, kicking the punching bag.

"I mean she's nothing but a loud mouth, hard head chick with a nasty bite!" Steel screamed hitting the punching bag.

"I wish the others didn't go all lovely dovey on me and started to date their counterparts and I get stuck! HANGING AROUND LOSERS WHO HAS A THING FOR SASSY!" Steel yelled, placing his head on the punching bag.

"Sure she has a nice smile when I look at her from afar, a really good looking body as well. I like a girl who makes sure to stay in tip top shape…What the heck I am saying; she's nothing but a goody good with a nasty bite! And yet I have a thing for her, but it will never work." Steel sighed, touching his lips.

I watched him and my face went red, he was talking about me, and he had a thing for me! I mean sure he is a good looking guy for someone who is a pain in my butt. But I will never fall for a guy like him…would I? No he must know I am here that's it, he's trying to make me put my guard down and he'll attack me. Yeah! I can't let him bring my guard down that's all, when I looked over the bean bag he was walking over the book shelf. I growled a little, those are my comics that I have kept in mid conditions and now he was going to put his sweaty palms all over them. He notices one comic book was missing from the shelf and looked around him to see if it fell off the shelf. But guess he didn't know I had the comic book and it was rolled up in my hand, my hands were shaking a little. I didn't know why, guess I was ready to pound this guy but I knew in my heart that wasn't the case. He just rolled his eyes and picked up a random comic book and he was walking over to the bean bag. Without thinking I moved the bean bag and he kind of jolted back wondering what just happened. When he came a little closer and I moved back.

"What the heck!?" Steel yelled.

I stood quite holding onto the bean bag ready to jump back again when he tempted to come over again. But I didn't hear any footsteps, I stood up and saw no one standing there. I looked around and for a few seconds I forgot that Steel had super powers like did. But then he grabbed me and pinned me up against the ceiling.

"What are you doing here!" Steel cried.

"I should be asking you the same question!" I growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steel questioned tightening his grip on my arms.

"This is my secret hide out, I've been coming here since I was twelve years old! It's been my secret dance studio since then!" I snapped back.

"Yeah right, this been my place to let off steam and anger when you brought me back to your time period. All this stuff in here is mine!" Steel growled.

"Well that explains why I found the bean bag and the other stuff outside the place." I smiled.

"What are you doing here any ways?" Steel asked letting me go.

"Oh I'm here just practicing my dancing for my test tomorrow." I replied lying up against the ceiling.

"I see…um how much did you hear?" Steel said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Um…I…uh…" I stuttered, I couldn't find my words and the more I spoke the more heated my face went. Until my face was completely red.

"Dang it!" Steel yelled punching his fist next to my face, his face was completely red as well.

"So…you have a thing for me?" I asked blushing even more, I don't know how much reder my face could get.

Steel looked up at me and I stare deeply into his sea green eyes while he looked into my dark forest green eyes. For like a second we had this attraction between us a magnetic that kind of brought us a little closer together. Steel didn't answer my question he placed his hand on my cheeks and I felt his body up against mine. His lips were only a few inches away from mine; I could feel his warm breathe up against my skin. His eyes grew soft and sweet, in the back of my mind I could hear my hard head self-screaming at me for even letting him get close to me like this. But this time I was following my heart and my arms wrapped around his neck and if we were laying right side up I would be on top of him. He came even closer and his lips touched mine, and the strangest thing was that I kissed back. I was ignoring all my thoughts that popped up in my head telling myself I was making a big mistake.

His tongue slipped into my mouth and now we were tongue wrestling in my mouth. When I try to go up for air he grabbed my face and pulled me in for another kiss and with each kiss my body became weak. I don't really know how long our kissing session went on but when I looked outside the window the sun was going to be setting soon. But I didn't want it to end it, but I pushed him off slightly and looked down at him and I notice his hands were under my shirt and behind my back. I couldn't believe I let it went this far I grabbed his arms and took them out from under me. He looked at me strange and I floated back down packing up my stuff, he landed next to me and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I quickly backed up and he gave me a confused look on his face and looked at me like I was some weirdo.

"Sorry Steel I have to go, my Dad will get worried if I'm out to long." I stuttered.

"So? What's wrong if you stay out a little later?" Steel demanded placing his hands in his pockets.

"I'll come back tomorrow after school we can hang then, promise!" I replied, walking over to the door.

"Really?" Steel said raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, promise!" I yelled, opening the door. "Bye!"

I flew off and when I looked behind me and he standing there looking at me watching me fly off back home. As I was flying home I couldn't believe I that, I kissed the guy who bugged me the most and he yet he makes my body feel weak. My body felt so free, I let my body move closer to his and his hands was up my back and under my shirt! I could I let him do that? What would Mom and Dad think if they saw do what we did? They would flip and Dad would be trying to kill Steel and Mom would be punishing me with sneak attacks. I flew at the front door and I looked at my phone it said 9:02 pm, I took a deep sigh before I walked in. Dad was setting up the table while Mom was cooking dinner. Scorpio was in the living room watching TV on the couch, Dad looked over at me when I closed the door behind me.

"Hey Daddy." I smiled.

"Hey, what kept you?" Butch asked.

"Oh I was just sitting on top of the roof thinking about stuff." I replied.

"Okay, well dinner will be ready soon. Go wash up and come down to eat." Butch sighed.

"Okay…" I said, floating up the stairs to my room.

Once I was in my room I leaned up against my door and my mind was racing mostly about Steel, how could I. This morning I hated him with all my heart and then I'm kissing him letting my body move me. A tear rolled down my cheek and I curled up in a little ball, how could I? What does this say about what I stand for? I took a deep breath and got changed into my pajamas and let my hair roll down and brush up against my face. I looked into the mirror and I moved my bangs away from my covered eye. When I did this I looked like another person, and if I cut my hair I could look like my Mother. I step out of my room, wearing my yellow pajama shorts and a orange tank top that said **"I Bite!"** I walked into the bathroom and washed off my makeup, and washed my hands. Once I was done I walked down stairs back down to the dining table to see my family waiting for me.

We sat down and ate Mom's home cooked tacos, they were my favorite I could eat them all day. Dad asked about Scorpio's day and Scorpio was bragging about how he tried out for the soccer team at school. Then he mentions that him and our cousins got a free period and were all hanging outside. While I was listening he didn't say not one of the mentioned me, I was forgotten, they didn't care. Not even my best friend Connor, I sighed after I gulped down my milk and Mom looked over at me.

"Is everything alright?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" I sighed.

"Worry about the test tomorrow?" Butch asked.

"Yeah…I don't know if my stuck up teacher will like my moves. She and her husband are so old fashion!" I snorted.

"What song are you dancing too?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh I'm dancing to 'Mama's Broken Heart' by Miranda Lambert." I replied.

"Well don't worry you'll do great on your test tomorrow." Butch winked at me.

"Thanks Dad." I smiled.

After dinner I helped mom clean up the table and I went back up stairs and laid on my bed. My mind was on Steel. I grabbed my blanket and covered myself, I touch my lips. Remember the warmth of his lips up against mine, I wished that moment didn't have to end. I missed his warmth; I looked across my room staring at my window. Having a clear view of the full moon, it was so beautiful, as graceful as it went up into the sky. I took a deep breath and I slowly closed my eyes and fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's Hang?**

**Chapter 2**

**(All original characters belong to cartoonnetwork, just forgot to mention it) **

**Buttercup-**

I woke up that morning with a knock at our door; I groaned trying to wake up Butch to go answer the door. But he didn't move, he kept snoring away I got up and floated down stairs and landed in front of the door. When I opened it, it was Blossom and her twins they quickly came over to me and gave me hug. It only feels like yesterday that they were born into this world, two little bouncing babies now flying and running around like Ruffina use too when she was their age. I picked them up and I let Blossom walked in, she was wearing a pink knee high skirt and a blue blouse tucked into the skirt. Puff of sleeves and her white bangle earrings and a gold watch that Brick got her for her birthday, her hair was up in a messy bun as some of her hair flew down and covered some of her face. She smiled at me with her ruby lips and I smiled back.

"Do you mind if I leave the twins with you?" Blossom asked.

"Sure I don't mind, I love babysitting the two little rascals." I replied, placing the twins down.

"Thanks, I would have left them with the Professor but he was out of town and Mojo was busy with his work." Blossom sighed.

"Don't worry Sis, I got your back you know that!" I snorted.

"Thank you so much! You're the best!" Blossom cheered.

"You two ready for a full day of fun!?" I yelled looking at the twins.

"Yes Aunt Buttercup!" Blair replied, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah! Is Uncle Butch going to hang out with us as well!?" Brick Jr. asked.

"Totally! But we gotta go wake up the log head first!" I smirked.

"Can we go wake him up Aunt Buttercup?" Blair asked.

"Sure but first say good-bye to your Mother than we can began our day!" I smiled.

"Okay!" They both said and floated off the ground and gave their Mother a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Well I see you guys later, be on your best behavior you two." Blossom winked and flew out the door to her lawyer job.

The kids and I went into my room, Blair and Brick Jr. flew over and jumped on Butch's chest. Causing him to wake up, he was out of breath and I stood at the doorway laughing my head off. When he sat up he saw Blair and Brick Jr. in his lap and he gave them both a hug smiling at them.

"Hey squirts what are you two doing here?" Butch asked, smiling at the two little red hairs.

"Mommy dropped us off so we can have a full fun day with you guys!" Blair shouted.

"Awesome, I say we should go to the amusement park. What do you guys think?" Butch smiled.

"Yeah! Let's Go!" Brick Jr. cried out.

"Hey Honey is the kids up?" Butch turned and looked over at me.

"I heard Scorpio taking a shower and Sassy was getting dress up, fixing up her face." I replied back.

"Okay, I'll go make pancakes for the kids and after breakfast we'll head to the park." Butch said getting off the bed.

"So should I make a quick stop at the dojo and said we'll be close all day?" I asked.

"If you want too." Butch shrugged his shoulders and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay…I'll just leave the note of the dojo's door." I smiled and wrap my arms around him.

We turned around when we heard the two little red heads giggling behind Butch. We laughed a little and I lead the kids down stairs meeting up with Scorpio and Sassy. They were quickly packing up their lunch and each grabbing a piece of toast they popped into the toaster. Sassy and Scorpio walked by, giving me a kiss on the cheek, a hug to their Dad as he walked into the kitchen, and a wave to the two little heads. Brick Jr. looked up at me wondering what just happened and bent down to him saying they were going to school. Blossom was going to enrolled them into private school next week, they had just turned five. Bubbles had already enrolled her son Bleu into private school thanks to Blossom's help. Bleu acted so much like his Dad, Boomer, it was almost scary actually. Butch walked over to me with a sticky note in his hand, he gave it to me and I read it. It was a letter from Sassy said that she was going be out after school practicing some more dancing moves. Sassy was serious about her dancing class now only she can apply that to her other school work. Then she'll make some passing grades, I sighed a little. Blair grabbed my hand and we walked back to my room. She was picking out clothes for me to wear today when we went out to park. She saw a green dress in the back on the closest that had a thick black strike across the middle of the waist. Bubbles made the dress in her spare time, she also made one for Blossom and herself as well. When Blair saw it she grabbed it and have it to me and I smiled, I guess I'll wear it just for today. I went over to my dresser and took out a white stockings and Blair found my black high heels to match it.

Once I was dress, Butch was speechless to see me in the same dress I wore when I was a little girl. I giggled a little and so did the kids, after breakfast he went and got dress and washed up. We headed out to the park with the two little red heads following us beside us.

**Sassy-**

I sat in class doodling all over my paper; I kept looking at the clock hoping it will turn faster and am 2:30. I didn't even listen to the teachers at all, all I could think about was yesterday and what happened between us. Placing my fingers on my lips I could still taste his lips up against mine. Why am I falling for a jerk like him!? This couldn't be happening and yet it was, I was falling for Steel and my heart wouldn't change its mind. The bell ranged and I went up to my next class meeting up with Connor in the hallways. We talked for a little while, but not question came up about why I wasn't here yesterday. He should be flipping out on me for skipping school yesterday, but the tone in his voice I knew he was thinking about someone else. I walked up a little further from him and just walked away alone to my next class. None of my friends even cared that I was out especially my cousin Connor! I mean if we weren't all over on Cinderella he would be chewing at my butt about yesterday. But I could see I wasn't on their mind any more, I was their hard headed friend/cousin and they don't care about me anymore.

At this point I was looking forward to this afternoon with Steel; at least he would be there for me. My next class was my dancing class with Katie, Sarah, and Ruffina. They were all in their dancing costume and Aunt Bubbles was there fixing up their makeup. I sighed and got into my outfit and when I walked over to Aunt Bubbles she smiled at me with her cherry pink lips. I smiled back, I closed my eyes and let her do her magic to transform my face into someone else. The teachers came out and Aunt Bubbles gave us a hug good-bye and wished us luck on our test. Katie walked over to me in her summer blue dress, her hair up in messy buns each strand of hair falling in her face. She smiled at me and I smiled back and we stood in line listening to the teacher.

"So you ready for the test?" Katie whispered.

"Kind of, I didn't get much practice yesterday." I sighed.

"We all figured you were at home practicing yesterday." Katie smiled.

"Yep, but my mind was someplace else yesterday and I couldn't practice." I replied.

"Oh really?" Katie said raising her eyebrow at me.

"Yeah…" I sighed again.

"It was a boy wasn't it?" Katie giggled.

"What!? No!" I hissed my face going red.

The teacher then snapped at us for talking and not listening to their instructions. They liked to pick on me the most because I was a laid back person so I went first. I gave them my disk and I got into my ready position, I looked up at the window and in the window was a figure. He waved at me and his sea green eyes met mine. Steel was watching me through the window and my face went a little red. But I took a deep breath and waited for the music to play and once it did I started to dance. I danced, moving my body through the music I kept seeing my teachers smiling and writing down my performance. I kept looking up at the window, not moving my head so my teacher's smiles turn into a frown. Steel kept watching me and a smile appeared on his face and so did mine.

But in the back of my mind it I was fighting this feeling that is now rising. I mean I hated him and now just because of yesterday I have feelings for him? What is wrong with me?! Why do I hate him and still like him!? Before my feelings enter into my dancing the song ended and so did I. The teachers congratulated me on my impressive moves and gave me an awesome grade for it as well. I went into the dressing room and when I looked back the window he was gone. I wonder where he went off to. I shook my head, why am I worrying about him? Ugh I must be high on something. I got changed back into my uniform and I heard Ruffina's song playing and the tapping of those tap shoes. I put my costume into my locker and went over to the mirrors, starting to fix up my makeup. I put on a light shade of pink lip gloss and a light shade of glitter green eye shadow. I looked into the mirror again and Ruffina was in the background, getting changed into her uniform. I turned around placing my makeup bag back into my locker and she smiled at me, and I returned the smile as well.

"The teachers want me to join a play coming up soon and play the part of the tap dancer." Ruffina giggled.

"You would do great as that part, it is your life!" I pointed out.

"Yeah…um Sassy could I tell you something personal?" Ruffina said, looking around.

"Sure what is it?" I asked.

"I've been hanging out with Rex these past few months and the more I hang out with him, the more I like him. But…" Ruffina sighed.

"What?" I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Never mind it's nothing." Ruffina cried.

"Come on you can tell me, you know that." I sighed.

"Well, he asked me to be his girl but we are like only ten years old." Ruffina sighed.

"Well, you two aren't normal ten year olds, despite being super powered human beings and you being much smarter than anyone but Connor and Aunt Blossom. But I guess just follow your heart, you're only ten years old so it's kind of cute. But no kissing until you're my age got it!" I commented.

"Okay!" Ruffina giggled. "But if I am his girl, it would only mean we would hang out with each other more, he would protect me from other boys, and treat me better than he used to, that was his information on being his girl." Ruffina pointed out.

"Oh! Is that all? Shoot I thought he was asking to be his girlfriend?! He's asking you to be his best friend! I thought it sounded weird he asked you to be his girl, you're in a safe zone girl!" I shouted.

"Good! I just wanted to make sure, thanks for the talk Sassy!" Ruffina smiled.

"You're welcome." I smiled back.

I watch Ruffina walk out of the dressing room and I looked over at the mirror. I looked at myself; I was a fit 16 years old girl, who was alone without anyone to talk too. Though I just talked to Ruffina just a second ago it didn't feel like I did. For some reason it felt like we didn't have that special connection with each other anymore. She couldn't tell me when I asked her the first time I had to ask her the second time to spill it. She didn't even trust me anymore, was being with your counterpart make you feel like this? I shook my head and picked up my school bag and went back to the class. Sarah was dancing now, then Katie, than Maddie, and some other girls and boys in the class.

Lunch period couldn't come any sooner; it meant that I could hang out with everyone. Thank goodness they gave us all the same lunch period. I went outside following my brother; we went over to a table that was sitting under a tree. At first it was only Connor, Dean, and Ruffina who sat at the table until we were able to go to the private school. At times I missed travelling around the world with my parents and my brother. At least I and my brother were close and my cousins. Because we travelled so much I stood in contact with everyone and we were all so close and now we're not. But throughout the midpoint of the lunch period everyone was talking about their counterparts. And like me I sat there and ate my salad and chicken leg, I just dazed off into my little world. I didn't feel like listening to their stupid conversation about how they were falling in love with their counterpart. I just got up and walked away leaving my tray behind, picking up my school bag and flying on top the school waiting until we go back to class.

I placed my school bag behind my head and looked up into the clouds until a dark figure was blocking my view. It was Steel no big shocker, but I smiled when he landed beside me. At least someone was interested in me, my own family hasn't notice I left yet. I sat up so I could talk to him properly but we kind of just sat there in silent before Steel looked over at me.

"Nice moves…" Steel sighed.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"So that's why you came to my secret base to practice for?" Steel chuckled.

"Oh whatever!" I giggled, hitting his shoulder.

"Man what's wrong with us?" Steel sighed, laying down.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at him.

"I mean, didn't I hate you like before what happened yesterday? I mean…ya know?" Steel cried looking at me.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I've been fighting with my feelings as well." I sighed, curling up into a ball.

"I wonder if that kiss was a mistake. But at the same time it felt right…" Steel said looking up at me.

"Same here." I giggled. "We are such confused people; it's like a hate-love thing sort of."

"Yeah it is." Steel chuckled, sitting back up.

"So where do we go from here?" I smiled looking at him.

"Let's see how this relationship thing goes, deal?" Steel smirked.

"Deal!" I snorted.

"When do you get off of lunch period?" Steel asked.

"In about 10 minutes." I sighed.

"Wanna skip the rest of the day and hanged?" Steel smiled, placing his arm around me.

"I can't my Mom and Dad would totally flip!" I cried out.

"So?" Steel shrugged his shoulder.

"Well…." I looked down at my brother and cousins, then back at Steel. "Yeah why not, I got math next. Let's go!" I smiled, getting up.

"Where do you want to go?" Steel asked.

"Let's go to the secret place, my Uncle Brick would so nag at me if he caught me skipping like this." I giggled.

"Okay…" Steel smiled, getting up.

I grabbed my school bag and looked over at Steel who stood next to me with a smile on his face. He placed his hand on my cheek and pulled me in for a kiss on the cheek, my face went completely red. I shook my head, he took my hand and I followed him off the school grounds. Flying off to the secret base we had both claimed we were there first, but Steel got me when he said he was there first when we brought him back with us. We had to take the long way around, avoiding Uncle Brick on his patrol and taking the back way to the junk yard. Once we got there I just plopped myself on the bean bag chair. I started to laugh and Steel looked at me weird like I was some crazy person.

"What's wrong with you?" Steel chuckled, walking over to me.

"I'm just picturing what my family would say when they get a phone call that I skipped my last two classes." I smiled.

"It's just classes aren't they?" Steel asked.

"Yeah…" I smirked.

Steel picked me up and placed me on the floor and sat on the bean bag chair. I just looked at him funny with my hands on my hips. He looked at me with a confused face and I just rolled my eyes and just sat on top of him. No way was I sitting on the floor and in the back of my mind I wanted to sit on him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in closer to him I placed my hands on his shoulders. We looked at each other for a few seconds before he brought me closer for a kiss. I didn't know why, but I felt like I was waiting for this to happen again, to be near him. It felt so right but so wrong at the same time. He felt the same way as well, but we were just so mess up with our confused feelings. That now we are in a love-hate relationship, it's strange how the worst things in life becomes your love-hate boyfriend. I started to giggle a little during our kiss while I was thinking about this. Steel had to pull away so that I could let out my laugh; he smiled at me once I was done. I placed my head on his chest and we sat there cuddling on the bean bag chair. I felt his hand going through my hair and I sat there sighing lost in my own little world. Knowing once I was home I was going to get it from Dad and Mom because I skipped the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Butch's crisis**

**Chapter 3**

**Sassy-**

I got home late from hanging out with Steel, I didn't want to leave him but I knew I couldn't stay either. I gave him a peck on the cheeks before I left, heading home where I knew I was going too yelled at for skipping. I checked my phone and the time was 11:00pm, me and Steel sat in the secret base cuddling and talking. Maybe a little bit of kissing in there as well, but nothing serious when I got home the house was pitching black. I was hoping that everyone was sleeping when I walked into the house. I sighed when I was grabbing my keys from my book bag but before I placed it into the key hole. The door opened and the person standing there was none other but my Dad, Butch Jojo, I smiled at him. But he just scowled at me and pointed to my room; I walked up to my room and saw Mom sitting on my bed. I sighed and Dad walked in closing the door behind me, here it comes the lecture. I sat on my chair next to my computer desk and watched them making eye contact with each other, then at me. I looked down at the ground waiting for them to talk or say something. But it was silent for though ten seconds, very painful ten seconds at that most. Then Dad walked up to me looking over me making sure I didn't have any scars or anything. Then he took a deep sigh and started to open his mouth, in my mind I was thinking please get this over with.

"Sassy where were you?" Butch asked.

"I was around town…" I sighed.

"Why did you skip school?" Butch demanded.

"I don't know…" I answered looking up at him.

"That's not an answer Sassy." Buttercup sighed.

"Where were you and who with?" Butch asked, stepping closer to me.

"I wasn't with anybody!" I shouted my face a little red.

"Are you sure?" Butch said raising his eye brow.

"Yes!" I cried.

"Then why did you leave school during lunch?" Buttercup asked, standing up.

"I don't know I just felt like leaving…no one cares about me anymore…" I sighed.

"That's stupid! We care!?" Butch hissed.

"I know you two do! It's your job too! But not my brother or cousins, they don't even know I'm there!" I cried.

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm amazed Connor didn't stop me when I flew past over him…" I said…

"What's going on?" Butch asked.

"Everyone is just leaving me behind while they fall in love and not giving a care in the world about me. I mean I'm so left out from everyone; the girls don't talk with me or drag me off to shop with them. The guys don't hang out with me anymore! I just wanted to get away from it all, I promise I won't do it again." I cried.

"Okay…if you promise I'll be keeping you on your word okay?" Buttercup smiled, walking over to me.

"Okay…" I smiled back.

"Well we'll let you off with a warning but because you didn't come home on time you'll be grounded tomorrow. Meaning no using your powers until the day after tomorrow." Butch commented.

"Okay Dad, fair enough…" I yawned.

I watch them leave my room after they hugged me; I took a deep breath and looked outside. I couldn't believe I somewhat lied to my parents. My own parents, I could tell them everything and now that Steel in involved with my life. I feel like I have to keep everything a secret and only when we are together it was alright. Thank goodness tomorrow is Saturday, no school and I get to sleep in. I got changed into my pajamas and went off to bed.

**Butch-**

"I have a bad feeling…" I sighed, watching Buttercup get changed into her night gown.

"What's wrong?" Buttercup asked.

"I feel like Sassy isn't telling me something, and I have a feeling a boy is involved as well." I growled.

"Maybe it was a boy, but you can't stop her from meeting them. You just have to trust her and I've been hanging out with Bubbles too much." Buttercup giggled.

"Yeah you have…" I chuckled.

"Well tomorrow is our day off, if you need to you can go and talk to Brick or Boomer if you want." Buttercup smiled.

"Thanks…I need to talk to them…" I sighed.

"Well let's get some sleep..." Buttercup yawned.

She floated over to the bed, laying down and pulling the covers over her shoulders. I lay beside him and wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her on the forehead before I fell asleep next to her. Pulling her closer to me with her head on my chest and my head on top of her head. But my mind was racing on Sassy, I hope it wasn't a boy I would so die if it was. Why did I have to grow up to go through this? Growing up is hard enough but being a "Dad" of two kids and one is a girl? I sighed and looked out the window and fell fast asleep, the next morning I was up earlier than usually. I got up and took a shower, got changed into my dark green sweater with a black stripe across the middle. Black jeans that had holes in it and black sneakers with white laces, I looked over at Buttercup who was still fast asleep. I smiled and kiss her forehead before I left the room, once down stairs I saw Sassy sitting in the living room reading a book. I looked over her shoulder and it was about dances moves and stuff like that. She turns and looked over at me and I gave her a smile and a kiss on the cheek. Then I walked past the dining room Scorpio was eating left over from last night's dinner. I waved him good-bye and he waved back, I opened the door and took to the air.

I looked over the city and saw Brick hanging at a donut shop and Boomer was with him. Dressed up for his work, I stared at them while I was landing besides them. Man how old we've gotten, gray hairs started to show on us, a wrinkle here and there on our faces. Brick greeted me with a fist bump and Boomer just tilted his head at me. I looked at Boomer's side pocket on his pants and it was a walkie talkie.

"Yo Boomer what's that for?" I asked.

"Oh it's a talkie so I can listen to my girls." Boomer sighed.

"And why?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Because they've been hanging out with Sawyer and Kasper and I want to make sure nothing happens." Boomer hissed.

"Hey calm down Boom!" Brick said, placing his hand on Boomer's shoulder.

"What about you?" I turned to Brick.

"Same here, Rex been coming over to play videogames with Ruffina and going to the park…" Brick sighed.

"Why did they have to grow up?" Boomer cried.

"Why did we have to grow old?" I asked, with a smirk on my face.

"Good point…But I wish they didn't hang out with them." Boomer sighed.

"I don't mind my boys hanging around their counterparts it's my baby girl I'm more worried about. I mean what happens when she turn sixteen? Would Rex pressure her and I'll be a Grandpa at a young age?" Brick cried.

"Dude you'll be old before she get pressure into that..." I chuckled.

"Yeah…" Brick smiled. "But I still don't want her hanging around him; I know what it is like to be a boy around our counterparts." Brick growled.

"No duh, we use to be ten years old and older before we got this old." Boomer pointed out.

"Man how much we changed…" I sighed.

"Yeah, I miss being young why do we have to grow? I hate thinking about it but I'm scared to grow old like Mojo and the Professor. I don't want to leave this world…what happens if I leave Buttercup behind?" I cried…

"I know how you feel…" Brick sighed.

"Maybe the Professor and Mojo could make a stop aging potion where it turn back the clock and make us twenty-five years old again and we can stop growing." Boomer smiled.

"That would be nice…maybe I can turn Sassy back to a little five years old again?" I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Brick asked.

"Well it seems Sassy left during the middle of school yesterday and I have a feeling it was her counterpart." I commented.

"It could be Butch; you might want to watch out." Boomer pointed out.

"Yeah, well I grounded her so she can't use any of her powers and Buttercup is going to ground her from other stuff once she is up. But it seems Sassy already know the routine, because I found her reading a book instead of watching TV." I replied.

"Hey guys I gotta get going, before I'm late to work." Boomer cried looking at his watch.

We waved Boomer good-bye when he left for work, Brick looked at his watch and he turns his head to me. He said his patrol doesn't start for another hour or so, so we talked about other stuff. He told me not a single robbery or murder came out of the sewers and that only big monsters come out once and a while. He told me he hates when he doesn't get to fight them because he has to worry about the citizen's safety. But he told me the kids are doing really well working as a team and fighting them off pretty good. Which was nice to hear but I was too worried about Sassy and maybe her secret boyfriend she might be hiding from us. It wasn't like I was born yesterday; I remember how me and Buttercup kept our relationship a secret before it was spilled. And thanks to the kids travelling back in time we were able to save our relationship as well.

After our talk we flew off to his patrol he said I could tag along but I went back home to check up on Sassy. I had to make sure Sassy was still home and not anywhere else; when I was home Buttercup was in the living room with Sassy reading a comic book. I sighed with relief, I looked around for Scorpio but Buttercup said he went out to hang out with the guys. I walked into the living room and sat in a chair that was next to the couch that Buttercup and Sassy was sitting on. I turned on the TV and watched the news or the wrestling channel, anything I wanted to watch. The only thing Sassy could do was watch anything she wanted, that what she hated the most. Because most of the programs I watch she hated, and somehow Buttercup gotten into a Spanish soap drama story. Because Bubbles showed her how to speak Spanish so now she watches Spanish stuff. So I turned on a Spanish drama show and left her watch it while I just listened to it. Sassy just read her comic and the whole day was nice and quiet. Scorpio was out, Sassy was in my eye sight and Buttercup was at the edge of her seat watching the show. I chuckled a little because she'll get so much into it. That she'll start screaming at the screen in Spanish telling something I didn't know. I would get into it as well when the man guy kills the girl he been having an affair with.

Later that day Sassy was helping me make dinner because Buttercup was too busy yelling at the TV screen. Scorpio came home with a look on his face, which meant he had someone waiting outside. I watch him bring in Sugar and following behind her was her brother Steel. Scorpio asked if she could stay for dinner and her brother as well. Buttercup and I had to talk it over at first but in the corner of my eye I saw Steel talking to Sassy with a smile on his face. I told Scorpio it was okay but I made sure Sassy sat next to me on the dinner table and Steel on the other side of the table. It was a nice dinner but Sassy and Steel kept throwing facial expression at each other. Most of them was hate while Steel acted like it was okay, it remained me of Buttercup and I. When Blossom took Brick over to her house and I went along for the free food, Buttercup was so mad but I was happy to see her. I shook the thought out of my head and before I knew it dinner was over. I escorted Steel out and Sassy up to her room, Buttercup was cleaning the dishes and Scorpio was outside with Sugar. Once they left Scorpio told me that he'll be out on a date with Sugar tomorrow and wonder if Sassy could come so Steel could hang out with someone. At first I refused the offer but Buttercup dragged me into the kitchen to talk about trusting our daughter and stuff like that. At first I thought it was the talk show but I sighed and told Sassy she could use her powers again and that she was going to hang out with Scorpio and them. At first she cried her head off but when I was heading to bed that night I heard her screaming in joy. I was at complete shock first she is crying now she's in joy? Maybe she had an idea to kick his butt tomorrow. I went to bed and through all the night I was having a night mare about Sassy and Steel hooking up. I was up mostly throughout all the night because of the dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Group Outing**

**Chapter 4**

**Sassy-**

I woke up bright an early that Sunday morning, I guess I was really looking forward into hanging out with Scorpio for once. But I knew that wasn't the case it was because Steel was going to be there. I was doing back flips in the air because I was so happy I looked into my closet for the best outfit I could find. I picked out a dark blue skinny jean, brown boots and a light green sweater and the right sleeve was ripped off and the other sleeve was rolled up to the middle of my arm. I got dress and went into the bathroom fixed my makeup and this time I pulled my bangs out of my face for once. Showing both of my dark forest green eyes I smiled a little and then I looked at my top again and realized it didn't really match. I quickly flew by my brother who was on his way to the bathroom to get ready for the date. Mom and Dad were still sleeping in late, like always. I threw all my tops out and found a black shirt with a picture of jaws on it, but the back was seeing through. So I grabbed out my white thin strap under shirt to go under the top when I looked into the mirror in my room I looked perfect, well to my standard. I flew down stairs and waited for Scorpio to ready. I was too nervous to eat breakfast, I saw Dad coming down stairs for his morning coffee. I had to calm down at this point and act like my normal self, at first he was confused as to why my bangs weren't covering my eye but I told him my hair kept poking into eye to much. So I was trying a new look, he looked at me and then nodded his head telling me he understood.

I walked outside and sat on the front porch waiting for Scorpio to come out of the house and we can fly off to who knows where. I checked my phone and saw the time was 10:30 A.M., I know my brother would wait to leave at 12. I was too excited for this date; I shook my head and tried to think of something else. I looked up at the clouds and watch them rolled by, I looked at my phone again and now it was 10:32. I sighed and went back inside and watch some TV waiting for my brother to get done. Once he was out of the shower it was just 11:29, and when he got dress it was 12:01. I was latterly on the edge of my seat waiting to leave the house and go see Steel. When I saw him walking down stairs and I quickly grabbed his arm and flew out of the house as quickly as I could.

He stopped me in midair and looked at me weird; he could see I was nervous about this date. He started to laugh and I started to yell at him to stop. He cross his arms and was laughing his butt off I floated there watching him. My face tightening, my cheeks were going red and I knew he knew why I was acting like this.

"I can't believe it! You and Steel!" Scorpio laughed.

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" I cried.

"Yeah? Than what is it Sis?" Scorpio grins.

"I just want to watch you act like a stupid weirdo around your girlfriend. That's all!" I shouted.

"Yeah? Well what if I tell you that Steel and you are going to go see a movie alone." Scorpio smiled.

"REALLY!?" I gasped.

"GOT YA!" Scorpio cried.

"YOU JERK!" I yelled.

"Just tell me Sis, you like Sugar's brother Steel." Scorpio smirked.

"Ugh fine I do, but don't tell anyone okay! Not even Mom and Dad, especially Dad!" I cried.

"Promise, but you promise you won't skip school again like you did on Friday." Scorpio pointed out.

"Deal." I sighed.

"Now follow me we have to get to mall before Sugar throws a rampage." Scorpio said, taking off in front of me.

I followed behind him and wonder what we were going to do today, were we going to hang at the mall or go somewhere else? I sighed and when we got to the mall I saw two raven hair people standing at the entre. Sugar was wearing a black skirt and a cameo tank top with a black small jacket. She added more green strikes into her hair from last night and her hair was curled up into a ponytail. She had gold hoop earrings on and bangle bracelets; she was also wearing black sneakers high heel shoes. Steel was wearing black shorts and a white shirt that had black stripes, his hair was normal. The top of it was smooth down but his bangs still spiked out and the rest of his hair was branded reaching to the middle of his back. Black sneakers and sunglasses were covering his sea green eyes. We landed in front of them and Scorpio and Sugar greeted with each other with a quick peck on the lips. Steel and I rolled our eyes and followed them inside the mall. I was so nervous being close to Steel out in public like this, I didn't know if I should hold his hand or not. I just kept my hands in my pockets and just followed Scorpio and Sugar behind while Steel walked beside me. Scorpio looked behind him seeing us or mostly me like a lost puppy. Sugar kind of caught on as well and pointed out a cute store across from us. But when we looked it was bathroom, me and Steel looked at each other before we looked back at them. But when we looked back into their direction they were gone. I couldn't believe it they left me behind! WITH STEEL!

"Where did they go!?" I shouted.

"Maybe off into a corner or something…" Steel replied.

"But they can't do that!" I cried.

"Why not they are a couple?" Steel pointed out.

"Ugh now what do we do?" I sighed.

"We could go to that indoor amusement park they have here." Steel suggested.

"Sure why not…" I replied.

I followed behind him to the amusement park, I kept look at my feet on our way down there. I was so nervous, what was going to happen. Will he try to kiss me out in public or will Dad see us kiss or worst he using this moment to sneak from up under me to attack me. My head was running through so many scenarios I didn't realize that Steel led me to a dead end. To the boiler room, I looked at him with confused in my eyes.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"I just wanted some alone time with my love-hate girlfriend." Steel smirked, getting closer to me.

"You're so impossible!" I smiled.

"I know…" Steel nodded.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We could make out?" Steel answered, pinning me to the wall.

"How do I know this isn't a attack to destroy me?" I asked, with a smile on my face.

"It would kind of be hard to destroy you when your lips are up against mine." Steel smirked.

My face went a little red and I looked away with a smile on my face. He placed his hand on my right cheek and I placed my hand on top of his. I stare deeply into his sea green eyes and his face became a little closer to my face. My love-hate boyfriend, Steel, what a combination we became, guess Mom was right we were made for each other. His lips pressed up against mine and I kissed back my other hand was wrapped around him, while I still held onto his other hand. I felt my body get weak again, like the first time we kissed. I felt his other hand placed on my butt and I just backed up more to the wall. When we went up for air he started to kiss my neck and my body became like jelly. I felt like melting when I felt his lips on my neck, it felt like I was being drain out. His teeth was biting against my skin, I could feel that area going numb where he kissed. When he was done he came back and kissed me on the lips again, I felt the heat in my body rising and I swear his was too. I felt my body lifting off the ground and when I opened my eyes a little we were off the ground. I was pinned up against the wall while we kissed; I closed my eyes again to go back to our own little world. I felt like it was just us two, no one else in the world could bring us apart. But then again we were confused on if we would turn on each other and fight again. I felt so scared if that moment ever comes, I don't think I could face him let alone fighting him.

We started to hear laughter behind us and Steel landed back on the ground and he placed me down as well. He turned around and no one was behind Steel we looked to our right which only led you down more deep into the boiler room. When we looked to where we came in Scorpio and Sugar were standing there laughing a bit. My face went completely red, I couldn't believe it! This was us time, I was so shock I fell to my feet and curled up into a little ball. I felt so ashamed of myself I couldn't even look at them.

"GUYS!" Steel screamed his face red.

"Sorry, Pumpkin but we had to make sure you two weren't going to do something stupid." Sugar replied.

"Don't worry we weren't watching you guys the whole time we just found you two." Scorpio said.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Steel cried.

"Calm down Sweetie, it's okay. Sometime I and Scorpio come down here to make out if that make you feel better." Sugar winked.

"No Sugar that doesn't help at all." Steel sighed.

"Well I tried." Sugar shrugged.

"Hey Sassy you okay?" Scorpio asked, walking up to me.

"No…" I muffled.

"Sorry, we had to make sure you two were okay." Scorpio said placing his hand on my shoulders.

"I know…" I sniffed, looking up at him.

"Oh my gosh!" Sugar cried, covering her mouth.

"What?" I asked.

"Dad is going to kill you." Scorpio said.

"What!?" I yelled.

Sugar grabbed out a pocket mirror and opened it up. When I looked into the mirror I saw a purple bruise on my neck. My face went completely red and so did Steel, he just rubbed the back of his head. Then I shook my head and gave it back to Sugar standing up, I wasn't worry I had super powers to heal up my wound.

"Man you guys act like it's not going to heal; I have super powers to heal this up before we get home." I commented.

"But Honey…you see…well we kind of…how do I put this." Sugar sighed.

"You see Sis for some strange reason they have this power where they can numb a certain area with antidote x in their system. So your powers are going to take a while to heal that area up before the antidote x wears off." Scorpio replied.

"Oh my gosh, I'm soo dead." I cried.

"It only takes like an hour or two to wear off…but it's starting to get late and you guys have to heading home soon." Steel pointed out.

"No problem I'll just hide the bruise until it wears off." I sighed.

"We can go buy a cute scarf for you to wear so you can hide it." Sugar smiled.

"Great idea!" Scorpio nodded.

"Let's go and hurry before the stores closes!" Sugar cried, flying out of the boiler room.

"Come on you two." Scorpio winked, following Sugar.

I grabbed my purse and gave a Steel and death glare, and like a good boy he backed away from me. I was pushing my hair up against the bruise until Sugar bought me a scarf, I was so mad I didn't even want to look at Steel. He kept his distance from me about two feet away from me which was a good thing because I wanted to turn around a hit him across the face. Once out of the boiler room Sugar had to quickly buy a scarf before the store closed. It was an ugly pink scarf I was like no way I was wearing this. I rather face Dad's wrath than wear an ugly pink scarf, but at this point I had no choice. I wrapped it around my neck and it completely threw off my tough girl look. I was so mad right now I just wanted to go to my room and screamed my head off. I flew off away from everyone else once we were out of the mall. Scorpio followed behind me trying to catch up but I just flew faster. I looked behind me and Steel and Sugar were on their way home to who knows where.

Once I was home I quickly flew into my room without greeting my family and just locked myself in my room. I took the scarf and looked into the mirror and the bruise was still there, a tear went down my cheek. I couldn't believe it, my first hickey and I let it happened…that hickey could have went into something else if it was for my brother and his girlfriend. I laid on my bed and covered my face into my pillow. I just wanted to disappear, I'm in such a frustrationing relationship it wasn't even funny. I wonder if Dad and Mom were like this when they were dating. I bet they were, me and my brother got a glimpse of it when we travel back in time and saw them. But we were able to end their fighting before they broke off, I remember when they did and we started to disappear. I was so scared for my life and I feel that same feeling I felt back then to now. I wonder how Dad would feel if he knew if me and Steel was dating each other. He would be having a cow if he knew; I sighed and looked over at my window. Watching the clouds covering the moon, my eyes were going heavy and I fell fast asleep. With a tear rolling down my face, I was so lost in all of this I wonder if this would ever work out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lust or More?**

**Chapter 5**

**Sassy-**

Few months have passed; Steel and I are still together in a love-hate relationship. I've also been able to learn more about him; the funny thing I learned about him was that he hates roaches. So one time I while he was sleeping on the bean bag when I came over after school. I put a roach on his foot and watched it crawl up his leg. I watch him wake up from his sleep and by the time he woke up the roach was under his shirt on top of his shirt. When it poked his little head out, Steel flipped out and started to scream like a little girl. He was flying around taking off his shirt trying to kill the little bugger. I had to take out a jar to trap the bug before he used his laser beam to kill it and end up destroying our secret base. After that Steel didn't talk to me and he made me give my bag to him so he could check if there was anything in there. He even stole a bunch of bug spray and used all of them to spray the base from top to bottom. I couldn't believe how much of a chicken he was when it came to roaches. But he had me promise to not too let anyone know about his fear of roaches. But after a few weeks he learned that I hate climbing so he sprayed me with antidote x that only lasted for an hour. He placed me on a rock climbing wall between the middle of the top and bottom. I was crying, it brought back painful memories of when I was dared to climb one without using my powers. I fell and broke my ankle but it healed up because I still had my powers, but I didn't when he did this to me. I was so scared that I almost lost my grip but I ended up falling anyways. Good thing Steel was there to catch me, he saw the fear on my face the tears rolling down my cheeks. I was holding onto him for dear life I didn't want to let go of him until I had my powers back. He promised me he wouldn't that to me again if I didn't scare him with a roach again. But taking away my powers and placing me on a rock wall and being scared of a roach was too different things. I kicked him in the legs once my powers were back.

Scorpio and Sugar kept our secret from everyone and epically from Dad. I tried my best to act normal around Dad but he knew I was acting different. I got excited when Scorpio invited me to hang out with Sugar and Steel. Dad kept having sit downs with me if I was starting to have feelings for Steel. But I just lied and told him I was just really happy I got to hang out with Scorpio again and my cousins. But my cousins and I didn't hang anymore at school, I sat with them but it wasn't like it was. I went to the top of the school to be with Steel before I had to go to school. But at least me and my brother was close again, I was really happy about that for the most part. Though Scorpio wants me to be on my guard if Steel tries anything funny with me, at first I didn't understood what he meant. Because the only funny thing he tried with me was when he took my powers away for an hour and got me stuck on the rock wall. But I understood it when I finally told the second time because I was too busy in my own little world to listen to the first lecture.

The more time I spend with Steel, the more I think about him and little by little my guards go down. I'm trying for that not to happen but I can't help it, I feel like I can but I don't want too. Because he can always turn around and use my weakest state as his weapon, and I'll be helpless. This week coming up my dance class is going to go to Pairs for a dance off against the snob school, which they represent themselves as the Pairs Panthers. They notice we've been getting a lot of hits on the internet, like our school website or YouTube, so they want to challenge us to see who is better. I was told I was going to go up against two people, so I needed to find a male partner to challenge them. So since I didn't want to dance with any of the male losers in my class I asked them if I could ask a friend who is "homeschool" to join us on the flight. They didn't really care as long I or he paid his own stuff but they'll pay for his flight. So with this information I dragged Steel along for the ride. No one knows he's my dance partner, and I'm going to make sure it stays like that. I'll make him wear a disguise so no one will recognize him, and he was cool with it for the most part.

The day was rolling so quickly, that Sunday morning we were leaving for our trip I was so nervous. I kissed my parents good-bye and hugged my brother good-bye, then I flew out of the house too meet up with everyone else. I meet up with Katie, Sarah, and Ruffina on our way to the airport. They told me they were excited to meet the guy I was bring on the trip, they couldn't believe I was bring someone, and it was a boy. Katie kept asking for his name but I told them to ask him personally. I told Steel that he couldn't use his powers and he had to at least wear a wig or contacts so no one will notice him. Also I told him it was time to cut his hair but he wouldn't let me so I let him put it in a ponytail instead of being branded back. In case he didn't want to wear a wig. When we got there he was standing in the crowd with the class mate, he was wearing brown contact lens and his hair was cut. He actually cut his hair for me! Katie, Sarah, and Ruffina followed behind me when I walked up to him. I greeted him to the girls even though he already knew them, but he had to act like he didn't know them.

"Hello, I'm Ruffina who are you?" Ruffina smiled.

"Yeah, we couldn't believe that our Sassy had a guy friend we didn't know about." Katie cried.

"I'm Stan, Stan Irving it's nice to meet you girls." Steel replied.

"So Stan, Sassy isn't giving you much trouble is she?" Sarah winked.

"No, no trouble at the only thing I'm having trouble with is that I have to dance." Steel chuckled.

"Not much of a dancer?" Ruffina asked.

"No I am, it'll just be my first time to dance against losers. That's what Sassy said, I just like a real challenge you know?" Steel smiled.

"Oh, then it will be an easy win for you two then." Katie replied.

As we were talking the teachers gather us up into our partners we were going to dance with, and who we are going to sit with and make sure that they were okay as well. But the only catch on this stupid trip was that we had to book our own hotel room we were going to stay at. I had to lie to my parents that my hotel cost was much higher than normal price for one person. Because I was also paying a room for Steel as well, so they gave me the money for it so I could get Steel his own room instead of sharing one room together. Once on the plane, I looked over at the city and saw my family down below waving at us. I waved back and so did my cousins, we couldn't believe we were going on our first trip alone without our parents. Though I and cousins could have flown to Paris we always wonder what it would be like to ride a plane. And man it was nice, flying in a plane was much more comfortable than flying with my powers. But at least if I flew I would have gotten there in half the time. I looked over at Steel who was having trouble that his hair was cut, I laugh a little at him and he gave me a death glare.

"When we get back, you can cut your hair!" Steel hissed.

"Fine, at least I don't have a problem with it. But I thought you said you weren't going to cut your hair?" I asked.

"Yeah, well Dawn and Sugar pinned me down while Kasper cut it all off into a buzz cut with a little Mohawk in the middle." Steel sighed.

"Well it looks cute on you." I giggled.

"Yeah, we'll see how cute it is when you get a buzz cut." Steel chuckled.

"I've been planning to cut my hair my hair I really hate how long it is getting to be." I sighed.

"Then in that case keep it long, if it bothers you than I'm happy." Steel huffed.

"Man you're a nag!" I cried.

"You're a pain in my butt, guess that makes us even." Steel smirked.

"Guess it does." I smiled.

"So we going to have alone time between us two?" Steel asked, leaning closer to me.

"Maybe, if you be on your best behavior." I winked.

"Don't worry I promise to be a good boy." Steel smiled.

"Good." I smiled back.

Steel put on the headphones to listen to the movie and held my hand on the rest of the way. I looked out the window, holding my hand in his hand. I smiled and watch the clouds being left behind as we past them. I was happy to have Steel next to me, and the best part about it was that no one knew it was him. I kind of love the idea that we were in the secret love-hate relationship thing and no one knew. It felt very romantic it's like a Romeo and Juliet story. Our pilot said that we would be landing pretty soon. So once we landed our teachers gave us a list of nearby hotels that was near the school. Also the hotel they were staying at, which I didn't care much because I was happy to pick out a hotel that wasn't near them. So Steel and I went to a hotel that was pretty close to the school, but the prices of the room were way over the budget. We would have to buy one room so we could at least have enough money to buy food and shop around a little. So we went over to this other hotel I've been checking out that had a pretty good price on the rooms.

But man did they lie on their online website; the place was old and run down. Steel even jumped into my arms when he saw a roach crawl over his shoe. We didn't have a choice but to go share a room together at the other hotel. I sighed and carried him out of the gross hotel and back to the other one that was next to the school. Once we were there we had to act like brother and sisters so it didn't look weird for two young couple like ourselves checking into a room. Once we were in the room I notice it was just one bed, and I asked for a two beds. I flew down stairs and he told me that it was the only room available at this time. I was thinking that Katie, Sarah, and Ruffina planned this so that would happen. So instead of worrying about the sleeping arrangement we had to meet the teachers at the school. So that we could see who were going up against and tomorrow we would be practicing alongside of them until Friday for the big match.

When me and Steel met our opponents for the dance off I laughed, man what snobs they were. The girl was a blond head with green eyes; she had a bob haircut and wears a blue skirt and white top for her school uniform. The boy was her cousin twice remove, he was such a wuss. Brown hair and dark brown eyes, his uniform was the same but opposite he wore white pants and a blue button shirt. They were Rosie Vine and Jonathan Mono; I couldn't wait for me and Steel to take them down. After we met our opponents we got the rest of the day off, but when we got out of the school it was dark outside. Steel and I walked back to our hotel and once we reached our room. We just stood there looking at the bed; I didn't feel like fighting for the bed so I walked over to the couch. I notice that it folded out into a bed I lay it out and got my bed ready. Steel sat on the bed and watch me; he knew I wouldn't sleep in the same bed with him who I think made him sad a little.

But for the rest of the week leading up to Friday we worked our butts off. Dancing as one, and studying our rivals. I think the only thing Steel didn't like was that he couldn't use his powers during this trip. The day of the dance off I was so nervous, I didn't know if we practice enough or should be practicing. Steel was wearing a black tuxedo and I was wearing a red dress with a little rip on the side of the leg. My hair was up in a bun and I was wearing black high heels with my dress. I hated the heels they were so uncomfortable, we watched their school cheer for the snobs who were dancing up against us. I could tell my cousins were just as nervous as I was, I couldn't blame them. We were in another country, and a school who didn't like us very much because they were trying to see who the best was. Once we were up, I took a deep breath and once the music played we dance. Our song was the tango, we moved as one I heard the crowd cheer louder than they did for Rosie and Jonathan. The looks on their faces were priceless if I wasn't dancing I would have took photos. Once the song ended and the contest it was obvious of who won. We won because we weren't of bunch of snobs to begin with and we dance with our heart, not with our minds. Ruffina and the twins thought we did an amazing job with our performance. Steel was pretty proud of himself; this was the first thing he had ever won in his life. I was proud of him as well; I gave him a kiss on the cheeks once we were alone. I could see my cousins faces if they saw me kiss his cheek.

We headed back to the hotel and we had a full day tomorrow to ourselves but all I wanted to do was sleep. But Steel had other things planned this night, when I walked into the room it was full of roses and a letter was on the bed. I walked over and read the note it was poem from Steel but it wasn't a good one. But I thought it was really sweet of him to try though I jumped on him and kissed him on the lips.

"You're just too sweet!" I smiled.

"Well I thought I try to make the best of it, since you drag me down to face losers." Steel smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well I thank you for doing all of this, you wore stupid brown contacts you suffered from losing all of your hair. I couldn't ask for a better love-hate boyfriend like you." I smiled.

"Well tonight is all love Babe, no hate from me tonight." Steel winked placing me on the bed.

"Oh Steel we can't, I love you but I can't." I sighed pushing him off of me a little.

"Who said we have to do it? We can't make out I know the scene kind of make it look like it but we can't have a few moment of lust?" Steel cried.

"But it could lead to more than just lust Steel." I sighed.

"Please Babe! Please just for me?" Steel begged.

"But…"

Before I could finish my sentence he pressed his lips up against mine. At first I was hitting him on his back but I slowly began to kiss back. When we pulled away from each other's lips he was on top of me while I lay up against the bed. Than he placed his lips up against my neck and began to kiss it. My body became like jelly again, I couldn't move anything and I could feel the area on my neck going numb. I was breathing heavy and I could feel the heat between us two rising. After kissing my neck he went back and kissed me on the lips, at this point I wouldn't be noticing us taking off our clothes.

I don't really recall how long we were kissing because when I opened my eyes and looked at the clock beside me it was like almost twelve in the morning. When I looked up at Steel is shirt was off revealing his six pack. His pants were still on but I could feel his hands touching my skin that was under my dress. When I looked at the mirror behind us my dress was unzipped and was rolled down. It was at my waist covering that certain area I so dearly wanted to protect. But I was so lost in the moment of his kisses on my lips and my body I couldn't really care anymore. I just wanted to be with him, when we pulled away from each other, my breath was heavy and my face was heating up.

"Steel…show me you love me…" I huffed.

"I will baby!" Steel smirked.

Steel began to take the dress off of me and I felt his hand behind my back, I could hear the bra being unbuckled. Once it was off I felt his lips up against them kissing them, sweetly and softly. I began to moan and did him, he kicked off his pants and the rest of the night was a blur. When I woke up the next morning my head was on his chest, his arm was around me. I felt different inside though I felt like we are like one. I placed my hand on his cheeks and kissed his lips softly and laid my head back on his chest and fell back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**You're What!?**

**Chapter 6**

**Sassy-**

After that night I felt like we were in a love relationship, but I don't know if I would take the word "hate" out of the relationship. But I can't help if I feel like we are, but why do I have feeling still that it's all just a mask. It must just be my hard headed self-talking to me, lately I've been thinking of telling my family. Like after that night I should at least tell my family I'm in a relationship and maybe leave out we did it together. But tell them it's a serious relationship that as build up over the time. I told Steel what he thought of the idea of telling my family, but he said he was scared that my Dad would kill him. Which I wouldn't blame him for being scared I would be scared too. But a week later after the trip I started to feel kind of funny, but I ignored it for the most part. And the funny feeling went away as well, for the mean time anyway, but I've begged Steel to let us go talk to my family. But he kept turning it down, and so I've been thinking to tell my Dad, Mom, and everyone else. But after thinking about it more it might not be the best time to tell.

Another week passed and summer was just around the corner, I couldn't wait to be off and see Steel every day. But each day the feeling came back and stronger, sometimes when Steel would help me with some moves. I feel like some of my powers drain away, and then after a moment they came back. I didn't know what was going on, but I just kept it to myself only because I didn't want anyone else to worry about me. Though I will start having to spill the beans soon because when I was following my family to our regular bar-B-Q. I almost fell out of the sky I had to tell my family I was auditioning for a role in a new play. They bought it for the meantime, it's so strange what was happening to me? I try not to think about it and the more I don't the more it gets stronger.

But as the next week came I finally got Steel to agree with me to tell my family. I was so happy this time. I don't know why but lately my emotions been all over the place, guess it was my time of the month. But why would I losing my powers it never happen before, so what's going on? So I told my family that on Saturday night I was bring home someone very important. Of course they guess it was a boy, and I only gave them a smile when they got that part right. In some way my Mom was excited then at the same time she's not. My Dad was not so happy at all, he was going to threaten the boy if he treats me right. But I guess I should tell Steel to go under cover again so my Dad won't recognize him. So that night I walked over to the secret base, lately I've haven't felt like flying. Once I was there Steel was putting on his best clothes, I smiled a bit at his nice body. I would love to repeat that night again, sure I tried to wait but how can you wait with that body in front of you. He heard me giggle behind him and he scoops me up and placed me on the ceiling of the old run down office.

"Hey Babe, trying to sneak up on me?" Steel smirked.

"I wasn't really trying too." I winked, trying to keep myself on the ceiling with what powers I could use that day.

"You okay?" Steel asked.

"I'm fine, that we can tell my family about us." I smiled my legs and arms shaking a bit.

"I know, don't forget you owe me one." Steel smirked.

"How about a little roof top make-out to pay the bill." I raised my eyebrow.

"Sounds like a date Babe." Steel smiled, leaning closer to me.

But before we could kiss my powers gave out and thank goodness Steel was there to catch me in time. My legs and arms were shaking like crazy; he placed me on the ground. I laid there for a few moments while he rubbed my back.

"Hey you okay?" Steel asked.

"I'm fine…" I coughed.

"No you're not; you wouldn't just drop like that!" Steel yelled.

"I said I'm fine, I'm just going through one of my girl hood that's all!" I cried.

"You sure?" Steel asked tightening his face a little.

"Yeah!" I said sarcastic.

As I was getting up, back to my feet I heard Steel say something to him. He was tightening his fist as well; I wonder what he was telling himself. I've haven't been able to overhear people's conversations for a while now. I sighed and he placed me on the bean bag chair while he finished getting dress.

"Steel?" I spoke softly.

"Yeah Babe?" Steel said turning around.

"I haven't been fine these last couple of days, my powers feel like they've been disappearing on me. I'm so scared, what happens if they are gone forever?" I said, beginning to cry a little.

"Wait…your powers are like…turning off and on?" Steel stuttered.

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"….She was right…." Steel whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing! How long have this been going on?" Steel questioned.

"For a while…" I cried.

"Does anyone know about this?" Steel said.

"No I've been keeping it a secret from everyone. I was planning to tell my family tonight but I don't know if I should." I sighed.

"No!" Steel yelled. "No don't tell them, I know someone who can help I will go ask them about this. Don't tell them until we got this all figured out."

"Um…okay…" I said raising my eyebrow at him.

Steel finished gotten dressed and went over to me and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he flew out of the secret base. I missed flying, feeling the warm breeze flying through my hair and using my own powers. It felt like something was being ripped out of me, from the inside. We landed in front of my house and I was scared out of my mind, I didn't know how my family would react. I took a deep breathe, Steel grabbed my hand and I tighten my grip. I opened the door and walked in my family was in the living room, dinner wasn't ready. They told me they wanted to meet the guy to see if he is even worthy to eat food with us. So I told Steel to sit in the dining room and walked into the living room to meet my family.

"Yo!" I cheered as I walked in.

"Hey Sweetie!" Buttercup smiled.

"Where's the loser?" Butch hissed.

"Daddy!?" I yelled.

"Butch, you promise her you won't judge until you've met him." Buttercup growled.

"Buttercup I'm not even going to fight with you, when it comes to my baby-girl I have to be on my toes!" Butch said proudly.

"Oh what toes!? You were created without toes like me and my sisters! We're lucky to even have fingers!" Buttercup cried.

"You know what I meant!" Butch yelled.

"Well he's in the dining room waiting for you guys to meet him." I sighed.

My Dad got off of his chair and walked into the dining room, my Mom followed behind him and I followed behind Scorpio for protection. Before me and Scorpio walked into the dining room, Dad already had Steel by his shirt. His fist was curled up and ready to hit Steel in the face, Steel was holding in his anger and trying to hold it in.

"Dad!?" I shouted.

"What's he doing here!?" Butch demanded.

"HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" I cried.

My Dad's face went pale, letting go of Steel's shirt and losing his fist as well. My Mom's face was in complete shock her mouth hanged opened. She just didn't know how to react from my response.

"He's…your what!?" Butch whispered.

"I'm her boyfriend…"Steel replied.

"How long as this been going on?" Buttercup asked.

"For a couple of months now…" I sighed, looking at the ground.

"SASSY!?" Butch cried. "We've raised you better than to date a guy like this!"

"HEY!" Steel yelled.

"BUT DADDY I LOVE HIM!" I cried.

"Love…" Butch and Buttercup said together.

"You don't even know what love is Sassy!" Butch screamed.

"YES I DO!" I yelled back.

"Give her a break! We can't help it if we were made for each other!" Steel screamed.

"YOU TWO WERE NOT MADE FOR EACH OTHER!" Butch pointed out, grabbing Steel's shirt again.

"YEAH, THAN WHY ARE WE EACH OTHERS COUNTERPARTS HUH!? TELL ME THAT POPS!" Steel demanded.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE HER TWIN BROTHER! YOU TWO AREN'T MADE FOR EACH OTHER!" Butch replied.

"DADDY LET GO OF HIM!" I cried, trying to get a hold of his arm but Mom pushed me away from him.

"Sassy!? You know he's been after you, trying to kill you and brother!? Why are you with him?!" Buttercup cried.

"So it's alright Scorpio can be with Sugar but I have double standard because I love Steel!?" I yelled.

I was yelling back in forth with Mom and how about I was making the wrong choice in being with him. I don't know where Scorpio went, he got out when he had the chance, lucky toad. Dad was ready to hit Steel and the more he yelled at him, Steel was ready to hit back. I could see it on Steel's face, his fits were tightening. Their screaming gave me a headache, tears started to form in my eyes. The last thing I saw was Dad hitting Steel and I blacked out, the last thing I heard was my name being called out. As they watched me fall to the floor.

**Butch-**

"SASSY!?" I cried out, holding Sassy's body in my arms.

"Oh my gosh!" Buttercup began to cry.

"Sassy come on wake up, come on Babe!" Steel cried.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY DAUGHTER 'BABE'?" I shouted at Steel.

"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND; I CAN CALL HER 'BABE' IF I WANTED TO!" Steel step forward.

"You know what Steel!" I growled.

"What?!" Steel replied.

"Your relationship with my daughter is over; I don't know what you did to her. But it's over!" I hissed.

"We'll see about that Grandpa!" Steel yelled, leaving the house.

"Honey what are we going to do? Our daughter is a white as a ghost!" Buttercup cried, trying to hold back her tears.

"We'll have the Professor look at her tomorrow morning." I sniffed, picking up Sassy's limped body.

I floated up the stairs and Buttercup was in the living room crying, she was scared and so was I. I don't know what Steel was doing to her, but this stupid relationship is over and there will be not "butts". I laid Sassy on her bed and covered her with her blanket and placed her mother's blanket next to her. I remember when she was little and loved that stupid thing, I was trying to help Buttercup move on. But Sassy got into the trash and fell in love with it, when I placed it next to her. She quickly grabbed it and curled up in a little ball, I kissed her forehead and a tear rolled down my cheek. I was so scared I just hope whatever Steel did to her was fixable; I would hate to see her wither away. Why was being a father so hard? I closed the light and closed the door behind me.

I went down stairs to comfort Buttercup; I have never seen her so scared since our kids were falling out of the sky. I took her up to our room and placed her to bed, I sat next to her. All night she was crying, she didn't know if our daughter was okay or not. When she finally calmed down and fell asleep it was one in the morning. Scorpio called me after Sassy passed out and told me he was with Brick. He said he wanted to get out of the way when I started to fist punch Steel in the face. I sighed; I looked at the window on my right and saw the clouds go by. Before I fell asleep, I started to hear glass breaking. I didn't think much I quickly jumped out of bed, waking up Buttercup, and rushing over to Sassy's room. When I opened the door the window was broken and there was glass all over the floor. I looked beside the door where Sassy's bed was and she was gone. My heart sank; I just sank to the floor as Buttercup rushed over to see our daughter missing.

I notice there was a yellow piece of paper on her pillow, I crawled over and took it. I looked down at the letter and it looked like a little kid wrote it. But it was still read able, even though it was written in crayon.

_Steal,_

_I tok youer daughter Ill breng hair back whan I fex thes mes I promes._

I sighed and gave the note to Buttercup, at first she didn't know what to think of this. But this time Steel or Steal, since he can't even spell his own name right. Steal has cross the line and he will the pay the price when I meet him again. I couldn't wait till morning I flew out and rounded my brothers and everyone else. This summer we are going on a little hunting trip to find my missing daughter and to find Steel. And destroy him, once and for all I should have never let him and his kind come with us.


	7. Chapter 7

**You did what?**

**Chapter 7**

**Sassy-**

I woke up, to an unfamiliar place but at the same time it looked the same but different. It was kind of weird to explain but I wasn't really scared. I looked around as my vision was starting to come clear. But when I tried to stand up I fell back on the bed, I couldn't stand up and my head started to hurt like crazy. Memory was coming back from last night; all I remember was my Dad screaming at Steel. My mother was talking to me, her lime green eyes looking into mine trying to figure out what I was doing. Then I remembered my legs gave out and everyone stops when they heard Mom call out my name. Dad lets go of Steel and Steel's eyes were widen, they were calling out my name. I took a deep breath and try to get on my feet again, once I did the door flew open. I turned around and Steel was standing at the door way with a breakfast tray that had some black goo in a cercal bowl.

"Steel what's that in the bowl?" I asked.

"Medicine to help, Cinderella said it would do the trick. For what I've done to you…" Steel sighed placing down the breakfast tray on the nightstand.

"What do you mean?" I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'll tell you once your done eating breakfast; it will help with the pain that I caused on you." Steel sighed, looking down at the ground like he was ashamed to look at me.

"Fine…what is this stuff in the bowl?" I asked.

"It's Chemical X." Steel replied.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY THAT CAN KILL ME?" I shouted.

"Trust me it won't it's going to help you out a lot besides your genes are made with this stuff. Don't worry your gonna be fine." Steel winked at me, before he left.

I stared at the bowl and I just couldn't believe he wanted me to eat that stuff. But inside of me I felt like I should. So grabbed the bowl and it smelled like it had been cooked, the smell was revolting. I try the trick Ruffina showed me, so that I could eat my veggies by holding my nose and the taste will go away and the smell. But when I closed my nose the taste was still there I almost threw up. But I kept drinking it and when I was done, I actually felt a little better. It was like my powers were coming back. Though before I went out to talk to Steel about what was going on I placed my hand close to my mouth. I breathed out and when I smelled my hand, my mouth smelled like dead skunk. But since I couldn't do much about it I walked out of the room and saw Cinderella and Steel talking to each other. I couldn't quite hear them but before I walked over to them I knocked on the door behind me. They stop talking and looked up at me; Steel looked harrowed in his eyes. Cinderella welcomed me with a warm smiled and got up to hug me, dragging me over to the couch.

"Hey girl, I haven't seen you for so long!" Cinderella smiled, trying to hide something.

"Sup, so what's going on with me? Steel said he did something to me, but I don't quite understand." I asked.

Cinderella's fake smile turned into a frown and looked over at Steel. Who looked like he was having second thoughts on telling me or not. But Cinderella took a big sigh and tries to change the topic so that Steel could get his thoughts together.

"So how you like the place? We found it while I and my sister were exploring the ocean; we've even found two other islands that had cute little huts as well." Cinderella smiled.

"I knew this island looked familiar wel-WAIT! Don't change the topic on me, what's going on?" I demanded.

"Do-do you remember Princess?" Steel sighed.

I turned my head to Steel when he mentioned her wicked name, her name was venom.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well, you see Sassy when we came to your time period our first goal was to free the old hag." Cinderella said softly.

"Why would you go looking for her?" I asked.

"Because she was our Mother, she made us to ya'll's counterparts and we owe her much to save her life in prison." Cinderella sighed.

"I guess so, but she was going to destroy my family and me." I cried.

"Yes well,…Steel please tell her you should be telling her not me! I can't tell her, she's your girlfriend!" Cinderella cried.

"Fine…" Steel said.

"Well?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"It was before the trip, well farther back then that when I kissed you that day, and when we became in our love-hate relationship." Steel sighed. "At first we were all working with Princess but then like you've been telling me. Cinderella and all of them were taking your cousins away because they were falling in love with each other. It was part of the plan to separate everyone, and to take them down one by one."

"Yes, and well I and the rest of us fell in love with your cousins and Sugar fell in love with your brother. So we left Princess and the only person that was still on her side was Steel." Cinderella continued.

My eyes widen and I turn and looked over at Steel, he was holding back his tears and his anger.

"I should have never listened to that witch!" Steel cried.

"So I was right you could have taken me down or kill me?" I asked.

"I could have and I didn't I love you too much Sassy, but I saw it too late too finally see what I have done. I swear if I wasn't a super human I would have killed myself!" Steel cried.

"It wasn't your fault Steel." Cinderella said.

"It is!" Steel yelled.

"What did she make you do?" I asked.

"She wanted you guys to lose your powers, she didn't know how to get the boys but she did for the girls." Cinderella sighed.

"What did she come up with?" I questioned.

"The only way to take someone's power is from the inside, and she was doing testing on us, while she was in prison, to see how we would react to Antidote X. But everyone left but me and Sugar at the time. The reason I could numb that area on your neck is because I drank Antidote X and so did Sugar. But once she fell in love with Scorpio she dropped out and I stayed behind continued to be tested on." Steel sighed.

"She figured since she can't rid of them all make one powerful one to destroy them all. So she had some dudes test on me and they were able to make it happen to make the most powerful ruffpuff, puffruff whatever. That night Sassy was when I planted it into you, your pregnant and the baby inside of you is sucking your powers away." Steel said, shedding a tear.

"I'm what?" I whispered.

"You're pregnant and the baby is taking away your powers away from you." Cinderella repeated.

"I'm so sorry Sassy, I never meant to hurt you like this…I didn't think it would work…I'M SUCH AN IDOIT!" Steel cried.

"I'm pregnant, and our baby is taking my powers away. Will I ever get them back?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Steel sighed, hiding his face in his hands.

"Sassy?" Cinderella said, placing her hand on my hand.

"I don't know what to think of this…I have to go to take a walk." I sighed, leaving the hut.

I walked on the beaches for an hour or so I just couldn't wrap my head around it. I placed my hands on my stomach, I was pregnant and my baby was stealing away my powers. Steel went this far into Princess's plans and now my powers are leaving me into my baby. Tears started too rolled down my cheeks, I raised my right hand in front of me. I focused waiting for my hand to form a little green power ball. I watched it form and then it was sucked back into my hand, when I tried again it didn't come back. I looked at my stomach and a smirk appeared on my face, with tears falling on my face.

"You greedy pig!" I giggled, trying to wipe the tears away.

"Oh look what you making your mother go through." I smiled. "How am I going to teach you how to use your powers if you take mine away?"

"We can still try to save your powers still."

I turned around and I saw Steel at the opening to the jungle behind him. He walked a little closer to me, and I let him. I didn't walk away, for one I needed someone next to me and two I wanted to slap him across his face. His hand was in his pocket and once he was a little bit closer before he could even speak. SMACK! I slapped him across his face; I left a pretty red mark on his face for a girl to be losing her power. He placed his hand on his cheek and placed it back in his pocket, then facing his face back to mine.

"I deserved that…" Steel sighed.

"Yes you did, now what were you saying?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"I think if you drink Chemical X during your pregnancy and after your powers might come back." Steel sighed.

"But it's gross!" I cried.

"Please Sassy, this is the only the beginning of your power loss. It's only going to get worse from here on if you don't continue to drink it." Steel begged.

"Okay…" I sighed.

"So where does this leave us now?" Steel asked.

"Well…let me think…oh do me a favor and turn around." I asked.

"Um okay?" Steel replied, raising his eyebrow but turning around.

"Good!" I yelled, jumping onto his back.

"What the FUDGE!" Steel cried.

"I forgive you; you were only under Princess's order at the time. But to make up the pain and suffering I'm gonna go through. You have to be my butler during the whole pregnancy!" I smirked.

"Deal!" Steel smiled, picking me up right on his back.

"Now mush home!" I yelled, with a smile on my face.

As he ran back to the hut with me on his back, thoughts were going through my head. Was I making the right choice? If Dad did this to Mom she would be trying to kill him for doing this to her. I sighed and placed my head on his back while he ran, I looked up at the sky. I was already missing flying through the air on my own. I hope I get my powers back after this, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Family's pain**

**Chapter 8**

**Buttercup-**

We've looked during all summer for Sassy and Steel, each day pass and the more we thought she was gone forever. The kids learned a secret from their counterparts and found out some of his was Princess's plan. I was beginning to think I was never going to see my daughter again, why did this have to happen. I could think back when I was a little girl, a tough-hot headed girl, and now being a mother and a wife changed me a lot. I was a little more like Bubbles but I was still the toughest out of all the gang. It doesn't matter if I was getting old and starting show gray hairs, it wasn't going to change me one bit.

Butch started to change a lot too; he turned back into the little angry, hot headed boy I knew from long ago. He got irritated to quick and when someone say something he doesn't like he starts beating them up. He was angry all the time, I've try to calm him down it would work sometimes but then he turns around and snaps at me. I don't even know my husband anymore; I missed the man that I married.

Scorpio also took a change for the worst as well, he stop hanging out with Sugar. Ignored all her texts and calls, he was turning like his Father. I mostly saw him sharpening his fighting skills, and yelling at Sassy's name. He didn't talk to me anymore, nor did Butch I was alone in my own home. We didn't talk to each other; we didn't do anything with each other anymore. Just the other day Butch and Scorpio got into a fight. Not just yelling, but they were actually hitting each other until they were black and blue. I couldn't believe how much they were alike, it scared me so much.

Once and a while I would sit in Sassy's empty room, I would stand in the middle of the room. The same room that was once filled with a crib, baby toys, a dipper changing area, pictures that Bubbles made when she was little, and clothes that Blossom bought for her. The room use to be a pink color, then white, then a painting of a forest background that Boomer made for her. I remember the nights I woke up too, when she wanted attention or food. The time Butch was in here with Scorpio and Sassy playing horses. I use to be happy back then; I had the greatest husband in world, and my two little angles. Now it was only a memory, a memory that was meant to torture me of how things use to be so simple. How the simple things in the world, when my kids smiled at me. How that shattered into tiny little pieces of glass, I was stepping on them as my foot bleed. I remember the prom night with Butch, our wedding day, Scorpio's birth, and Sassy's birth. All those happy memories were just faded away, to never return again as I look into the painful memory in front of me.

When my daughter is gone and my family was falling apart, I would come home to yelling and screaming. Sometime I will also walk into a fight that Scorpio and Butch was in, I try to stay strong. I tried to stop the fighting, I tried to do anything to help my broken family but nothing worked. I would just come home, find a corner in my room and just cry. I will cry and cry until I fell asleep. Oh Sassy please shows us something that you are alive or at least okay, our family is falling apart and you're old Mom is losing hope.

**Butch-**

Nothing has been the same since Sassy been kidnapped by her stupid counterpart. I started to notice I was started to act like my thirteen year old self again. I became a lot more irritated, a hot-head, and I was acting a lot meaner. My brothers were trying to calm me down and my wife as well. But I just shut them out; their piety "sorry" didn't bring back my baby girl.

I would come home and find Buttercup standing in Sassy's room and looking around. She was taking a bigger toll than all of us combined. She was trying to hold back her tears but I would find her in the corner in our room crying. I haven't seen her cry since the we were on the island; I know she was missing me. The other me in anyway, but I had to stay clear of her because I knew if she even say something I didn't like. I was turn around a snap at her which I had a couple of times. I didn't realize how much one person can change your life until they are gone. I kept the letter that Steel left behind on her bed. I try to think where he could have taken her if he wasn't in Townsville.

We looked all over Townsville, and let me tell you it wasn't easy. Turning a big city like Townsville upside down wasn't easy. It took all summer to finally do until we realize they weren't in town any more. Sometimes I would hang out at the junkyard where I and my brothers first lived. I was planning to take the kids out of school or have their counterpart come with us on our journey to look for them. The strange thing was that Cinderella was also missing as well, but Dawn told us that she was with Sassy and Steel. When I asked her where they were she just shook her head and have me the same answer everyone else did when I asked. "I don't know." I hate those three words how they bugged me so! If I have to keep hearing them over and over I might kill somebody just so I can find out if Princess knows! But Brick told me when he asked her she even said she doesn't know.

The worst thing out of all of this was that I started to beat up my own son. My own kin, my blood, my son. What was wrong with me? What kind of Dad am I for beating up my own child, because he gets on my bad side? Then sometime I will step over on his boundaries and he would get into the fight before I do. Sometimes I'm even scared of myself I had no idea where my daughter was, I didn't talk to anyone nor my wife, and I was beating my son until he was black and blue.

School was starting soon, so three months have pass since Sassy been gone, and what makes it worst her birthday past. She was 17 years old, black hair, dark green forest eyes like mine, wearing a lose t-shirt and green sweat pants, and her name was Sassy Jojo. Oh Sassy where ever you are please so us a sign that you are okay. Some Sassy, I don't know think your old man can take this pain anymore.

**Scorpio-**

I stop talking to my girlfriend; I didn't even want to look at her anymore. I couldn't believe she let her brother follow Princess till the end until she gotten what she wanted. Now my sister was gone, and I didn't know where. I remember when we got lost on that islands our parents were stuck on. I didn't know where she was and I was scared out of my mind, I didn't know if she was okay or worst. I never thought those pains would ever come back again, but they did and they only made me grow angrier.

I became very aggressive to my family and my cousins, or to anyone who talked to me. I didn't want to speak with anyone not even Sugar. I grew quiet and kept to myself; I didn't talk to Mom or Dad. I couldn't even talk to Dad without beating him up or yelling at him until our faces were red and our fits ready to hit each other. I remember when I threw the first hit at Dad's face he was in complete shock at first. But when I realized what I did and try to apologize for what I did, he hit me back. I will never forget when his eyes turn black; all I saw was anger rising in him. I didn't even recognize him anymore, he was another guy. I didn't even see him as my Dad anymore but some stranger living in our home.

Mom wasn't any help; she just surrounded herself with memories of the past before all of this. Blaming herself that this was all her fault my sister was missing, but she didn't have anyone to comfort her in her own home. Dad didn't talk to her anymore and nor did I so I wasn't doing any better as a son. School was coming back and I wasn't looking forward to it, I just wanted to drop out so that I could find my sister. I missed her so much, if only there was a way to show her what was going on. Maybe she'll come back on her own, but three months had pass and we're all thinking the same thing.

She's dead, but Dad doesn't want to expect it, he knew they were out of town. Somewhere far away, which I actually believed him. Because if I was Steel I would want to bring Sassy somewhere far away. Somewhere out in the middle of nowhere, I try to think to where she might be at. I started to "buy" more like steal some books about the world and started to pin point of where they might be. Where would Steel take a young seventeen year old girl and where would you hide her. I've also put down the islands that our parents were trap on, maybe thinking she might be there. It was also out in the middle of nowhere as far as I could tell when we were there.

Sassy gosh darn it! Where are you!? Why don't I have powers to see where my own blood was!? I will find you Sassy and when I do I'm going to rip Steel into pieces for doing this to you. I promise I will be a better big brother when I find you. I will never leave your side ever again and I'll make I'll talk to our cousins to change the situation between all of us. I promise Sassy, I promise everything will be better and back to the way it was before all of this. I promise…


	9. Chapter 9

**My pain, My Baby**

**Chapter 9**

**Sassy-**

My body is weak, and though I'm trying to be tough it's kind of hard to do that when my baby is sucking my powers away. Steel been doing his best to help me through my crisis, I've lost feelings on my legs long ago. My body aches everywhere and I can't even move and when I do my body squeak in pain. You can hear my bones rubbing against each other when I move, it hurts so much. I started to lose feeling in my legs during the last week of summer; I just lay in bed in a little ball. My powers use to keep me healthy, so I really couldn't miss school, but now I'm sick all the time. I lay in bed ill to my stomach, Cinderella, thank goodness she is smart like Connor. She's been able to keep me from losing all hope, making medicine for my illness and making sure I won't die when I drink the Chemical X. Actually I wonder where they are getting the Chemical X, it's the chemical that made my mom and her sisters. My Dad came straight up like a toilet with my Uncles, good thing they don't smell like crap.

I still remember my last flight until my little baby took that away from me. It felt like yesterday really. It was that week when my legs gave out completely, I cried at the thought.

_**Flashback…Sassy-**_

"_Sassy you sure you want to fly?" Steel asked._

"_Yes, I want to at least fly to see if Cinderella's theory is working." I winked._

"_But the baby can take away your flying ability if you fly around. I've been noticing whatever power you are using the baby quickly sucks it away." Cinderella said, trying to convene me not to go._

"_I know…But I can't stay in this hut forever, please Steel, please I know the baby will take it but I want to fly. I haven't felt the cool breeze of the wind touch my face for so long." I sighed, looking at Steel._

_Steel and Cinderella looked at each other, she was giving him a death glare for me not to go out. One thing she didn't wanting me go out was_ _because I got to sick the next day. But I'm just tired of staying in this hut; all I do is cry in pain. I needed to be out in the sun, oh how I miss the sun on my pale skin. My skin became white; it lost its healthy glow because of the lack of Chemical X that flows in my body. As I was lost in my thoughts, I felt someone tugging at my arm when I looked up it was Steel. He was smiling at me, his caring smile; I look back at Cinderella who was giving Steel a death glare. Knowing he was going to get it when he got back, but before I left Cinderella had me take another helping of Chemical X. I growled when I looked at the bowl, but if it wasn't for that I was losing it I wouldn't have to drink the stupid thing. I gulped it down as fast as I could. Just so I wouldn't throw up or else I'll have another session of throwing up all day like yesterday. I was stuck in the bathroom for six hours from throwing up; it was so painful I thought the baby was going to come out of my mouth._

_I almost got over my fear of climbing but now my baby bump was showing and it made it harder to climb down. Steel had to carry me down, once his feet touched the ground he set me down on the ground. I smiled at him and he smiled at me, placed his hand on my baby bump, I blushed a little. Though some girls would have gave up the baby I'm carrying or hate the baby with all their hearts. But this was my baby, my blood and Steel's as well. But I can't be mad at the baby for being part of Princess's wicked plans. Steel placed his other hand on my cheek and I cuddle up against it, placing my hand on his. I looked up at his soft sea green eyes, now I know this was the Steel I wanted to meet. _

"_So do you a name for the little ripper?" Steel chuckled._

"_Wait say that again?" I asked._

"_Ripper?" Steel replied, raising his eyebrow at me._

"_Ripper…PERFECT!" I shouted._

"_Ripper?" Steel said confused._

"_Ripper, that will be our baby's name little Ripper!" I smirked. Though I know I started to act a little bit girly but I couldn't help it I'm pregnant for crying out loud._

"_Ripper sound pretty cool, but what if it is a girl?" Steel asked._

"_Ripper, it will be a girl or a boy name but I have a strong feeling it will be a boy." I giggled._

"_Okay…" Steel smiled, picking up my chin a little._

"_What?" I asked, in a sort of cocky tone._

"_I really thought you were going to dump me, I can't believe you're going to risk everything for little Ripper." Steel sighed, looking down._

"_Because at one point it wasn't your fault you didn't know any better and Princess was ordering you at the time. I trust you, but promise me you'll be on the good side and if I get to meet my family again. Let's try to make things right with them." I smiled, picking his head up._

"_Deal…" Steel smiled._

_Steel brought me in closer and our lips touch, it was so wonderful. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he brought me closer to him. Well come what before the baby started to kick for room. Steel and I laughed a little, Steel bent down until his face was next to my stomach._

"_Okay little Ripper, me and Mommy are trying to kiss here. Do you mind?" Steel chuckled._

"_Oh leave Ripper alone." I smirked. "Let's get to air already I need to feel the sun on my skin again."_

"_Okay." Steel smiled, standing back up._

_He took my hand in his hand and as he slowly lifted off the ground it took me a minute longer to get off. Once I was in the air I felt so free again, the wind breeze touch my skin. It gave me Goosebumps, as it kisses my skin. I felt so happy, I had to keep looking at my baby bump and saying in my head. "You better not take this away at least let me keep this power." I looked up and see Steel next to me. We stop in middle of the air and we started to dance a little, I felt so happy. I thought nothing could take away this moment but I spoke to soon._

_When Steel let go of me, and as I spin out of his grasp my power to fly was gone. I was falling out of the sky was I was spinning. I caught glimpse of the ocean below me, if it wasn't for Steel I would had fell into the water. He caught me in time, but his feet were touching the water and he flew back to the beach to set me down. I was trying to figure out what just happened, and when I try to get up on my feet. My legs gave out; Steel caught me with his arms before I fell back to the ground again._

"_Sassy?" Steel asked in his worried tone._

"_I can't feel my legs, I can't feel them…" I cried._

"_Can you feel this?" Steel said, pinching my skin._

"_No…I can't feel it." I sighed._

"_Let's get back to Cinderella." Steel said, picking me up in a bridal style._

_When we got home Cinderella knew there was something wrong with me by the way Steel eyes looked. She told him to carry me back to my room and laid me down on the bed. Cinderella came in with some medical stuff and scooted Steel out of the room. Once the checkup was over, Cinderella told me I won't be able to walk for a while. For how long? She didn't know but she expects I will get my legs back to normal when the baby is out. I was so scarred, I lost the thing I loved the most, and I just hope that after the birth. If I keep drinking the chemical I will regain my powers back soon. _

**Present time…Sassy- **

I was sleeping, dreaming of what happened that day when I lost my freedom to fly. When I woke up, Steel was next to me sleeping. I looked out the window, it was dark out and the stars were out playing. Maybe telling jokes to each other, flying across the sky, oh how I wish to be like the stars in the sky. In the air all the time playing, dancing, and just relaxing on a cloud. I missed it so much; I pull out a picture in my pocket. The pain my arms, moving for the first time, I wish my body wasn't in this much pain. It hurts like crazy, I coughed and great now I'm getting sick again. Couldn't little Ripper at least let me keep my powers where I didn't get sick all the time; it's not good for me to be sick all the time. Once I got the picture out of my pocket and the photo was my family. I missed them so much; I missed them as they are missing me. The photo was Scorpio's 15 birthday party. I was 13 in the picture, my hair spiky as ever my bangs covered on eye and the rest of my hair was up in a ponytail. My parents, Buttercup Jojo and Butch Jojo, we looked as happy as a family. I just hope they are doing okay without me there, Scorpio better not be crying or anything. Nor should Dad he needs to stay strong for Mom, she needs you Daddy don't forget that. I smiled and place the picture on my chest holding it close to me.

Though I wasn't tired, I slowly began to close my eyes for some reason. I try to keep them awake but my eyes shut closed._ Then all of a sudden I'm in another room, I was in a white room with nothing around. Then a mirror appears before me and my hair was short and I looked like my Mom. But my bangs were spiky so if my Mom cut her hair again you could tell us part when facing up but not from behind. I was wearing a white blouse the sleeves slide across from my shoulders. Where my black bra strap could be seen but it made the top fit together, I was wearing dark green skinny jeans and black shoes. Then I saw a little boy walking up to me with a smile on his face. He had a gap between his fronts teeth, his hair almost looked like Steel. But Steel kept the middle chunk of his hair growing and bradding it and keeping the sides shaved. It really looked handsome on him. His hair did the same thing but it was flipped in the back and not bradded like Steel. He was wearing a black shirt and demi jeans with dark green shoes, his eyes were just like Steel's eyes. _

_I didn't feel scared when he was walking up to me, but then again I don't know what was going on. He stop in front of me and then I started to hear screaming sounds. Which sounded a lot like Steel, I looked up and I see him falling. But I kind of just took a step to my right thinking he was going to fly up but he didn't and hit the ground. But he wasn't hurt that was the strange thing, I helped him up. His hair got longer and he was wearing a white shirt, dark baggy pants, demi jacket, and dark green shoes. We both looked at the little boy in front of us who was still smiling at us and he ran over to us and hugged us both. I felt like I was going to die, he was strong for a little boy. When he let go of us, he took a step back still smiling at us, now I was getting a little creep out._

"_Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy! I'm Ripper your son!" The little boy smiled._

"_Ripper?" Steel asked, crossing his arms._

"_Yes! I'm your son who is inside of Mommy right now!" Ripper giggled._

"_Okay, what's going on because I'm freaking out." I said placing my hands on my hips._

"_Oh sorry! Well I'm kind of testing my powers right now, so I had to get both of you to be asleep, so that I can bring you two here!" Ripper cheered._

"_Wait! You're telling me we are like in another world or something?" Steel questioned._

"_Yep! I was bored of hearing you two sleeping or you Mommy lying against the bed. So I thought of using my powers to make the wait fun." Ripper giggled._

"_So right now we are on the bed and you are using your powers while you're inside of me?" I asked, feeling my legs shaking._

"_Yep! I was able to use my powers to make us look older; right now my age is one." Ripper said proudly._

"_You are a smart one year old." Steel commented trying to wrap this around his head._

"_Okay, so does this show us if I have powers or not?" I asked._

"_I dunno, I'm still just learning them Mama." Ripper replied. _

"_It was worth asking." I sighed._

"_Also I brought you guys here because I'm sorry for all the pain I'm making you two go through." Ripper sighed. "I'm sorry Mommy that I'm taking away your powers I don't mean too…and I'm sorry Daddy to be making you so worry about Mommy because of me." Ripper sniffed._

_Steel and I looked at each other; we walked up to him and sat next to him. I took out my arms and brought Ripper closer to me and sat him on my lap. I was cradling him close to me while Steel wrapped his arms around us. _

"_It's okay, I'm not mad at you Honey. It's not your fault this is happening you were just part of an evil plan that will never happen." I said, kissing his forehead._

"_Yeah, it was Daddy's fault. If wasn't part of this evil plan this wouldn't happen, you have nothing to worry about." Steel said._

"_But…" Ripper sighed._

"_No buts Ripper, it's all of our faults well it's really Mommy's and Daddy's." I said, looking at Steel. He too knowing what I meant and referring to that night._

"_So you two aren't mad at me?" Ripper asked._

"_No." Steel and I said together._

"_When will I come out and meet the real world? I want to see stuff inside of being in this white room alone." Ripper cried._

"_Oh soon my Son, you'll be out soon." I smiled._

"_You only have like what two months left in this pregnancy?" Steel said._

"_TWO MONTHS!?" Ripper cried a loud._

"_Really? Wow this pregnancy went by fast.." I said in awe._

"_It's fast for you guys, but do you have any idea how lonely it is in here!?" Ripper yelled._

"_I know, but trust us two month is going to fly by really fast and you'll be in our real arms." Steel smiled._

"_Okay…" Ripper sighed._

"_Now I think you need to go to bed and rest up your powers okay." I winked._

"_Okay Mama, let me show you guys the exit." Ripper sighed, and a door with a sign exit on it was in front of us._

_Steel and I got up; I placed Ripper down and kissed his forehead. Tears was going down his cheeks, he was so alone in here. I felt so sorry for him, but he'll see me very soon. Soon indeed, Steel picked up Ripper and tosses him in the air. Which put a smile on Ripper's face, we hugged each other and Steel placed him down. Ripper walked in front of us where and opened the door, we saw ourselves sleeping on the bed. Steel was drooling and I was curled up in a little ball. We looked back at Ripper who was holding back his tears. I bent down and kissed his forehead and whispered to him. "Only two months left then you'll be in our arms." He smiled and I smiled back, Steel patted his head. We walked through the door and the door shut behind us…_

I woke up and so did Steel we looked at each other in disbelief. Did we just have a combine dream or did our son really take us somewhere else. We looked down at my stomach where Ripper was kicking for attention. Steel chuckled and placed his hand on my stomach; I smiled and placed my hand next to his. Calming down our little baby boy, he actually used his powers to see us and to make us a year older. I couldn't believe how powerful his powers was really was until that moment. Steel brought me closer and I wrapped my arms around him. We felt little Ripper kicking with joy. He was ready to come out, and I couldn't wait to see him and show him off to Daddy and Mom. They would fall in love with him in a flash, I cuddle up against Steel and we stood up the whole night cuddling each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**I Missed You So Much!**

**Chapter 10**

**Butch-**

I was sitting on a roof top somewhere in Townsville; I was watching the sun go down for the night. It's been almost 8 months since Sassy been gone now; we've looked all over the place. We looked as far from America and China. I was beginning to think I would never see my little girl again. I missed her so much, I felt a tear go down my cheek and I whipped it away quickly. Where are you Sassy, is there some way I could talk to you to find out where you are? Or why haven't you tried to escape from him? Were you planning on not coming back from that night? I took a deep breath and waved my hand good-bye to the sun.

I headed back home and saw Brick and his family out eating out. Though they were trying their best to help, I told them they needed to get back to work before they were fired. Brick continued to look and talk to police stations all over the world trying to see if anyone seen them. But he got nothing, he kept looking. Blossom was going through records and was doing her investigation as well. The kids went back to school; Jr. and Blair were also in school as well. They loved it I hovered over them. Wishing that was my family down there, together as a whole eating out and enjoying each other's company.

Then I flew a little further and saw Boomer and his family at the park. Boomer was playing in the sand with Bleu. He was a cute little kid, and it was scary how he looked a lot like Boomer. Even acted like him when Boomer was once five years old, it was like looking in a mirror. Sarah, Katie, and Bubbles were hanging out at the swing sets talking to each other. They were also trying to help, but Boomer was on a tight schedule and couldn't help as much. Bubbles tried as well but she was getting requested all of the sudden to babysit and couldn't help as well.

I sighed and remember when we came here all together, Sassy was five years old and I think Blossom was pregnant at the time or Ruffina was already born, or maybe I'm thinking of another time. No I don't think Blossom was pregnant yet with Ruffina, because Katie and Sarah were just born. So it was another five years before Ruffina was born, but I remember our kids playing on the playground. Sassy I remember she was dared to climb a rock wall without using her powers, which she did. Until she lost her grip and fell from the top of it, she didn't think twice to use her powers to save herself from the fall. She was in pretty good shock when she lost her grip and she takes any dare serious. If I dare her to swim to once country to another she will even if there is no water. I saw real scare in her eyes and I remember I could comfort her in my arms, telling her it was okay. She was going to be alright, making her smile and hold on tight to me. I told her I would never let anything bad happen to her. But I wasn't able to keep my promise for her, I couldn't find her or keep her away from Steel.

When I finally got home, Buttercup and Scorpio was sitting in the living room watching the news. I was surprised to see them sitting next to each other, but they didn't talk to each other. I walked over into the living room with my hands in my pockets. I notice Scorpio's hands were in his pockets as well and Buttercup was holding a pillow up close to her. She looked like a wreck but I didn't attempt to talk to her. But I know I will snap back at her making to worse for her than it is. But at nights I would wait for her to fall asleep on the bed, and I held her close to me kissing her forehead. Not wanting to let her go, I've missed holding her close to me I've missed her lips the most. Her smile, her smart remarks, the tough act she gave everyone but me making me having a ticket to see the real her and only the real her.

I sat on the sofa chair and watch the news with them; I didn't make eye contact with them. They didn't attempt to talk to me or ask me how my day was. It was quite with nothing but the news people telling us what was going on in the world. The weather report, the killers, the thieves, the kidnappers, the sex offenders, and more. We sat there for a good hour or so, not one of us budging, I did happen to take a quick glance at Buttercup. I missed her so much, I wanted her near me but I didn't want to risk her safety because of my quick temper. My temper mostly rose because of Scorpio and his quick remarks. I'm trying son, I'm really am but come back to me when you are married and have a daughter who is missing. Then tell me how you dealt with this pain, and then I'll listen. We heard the phone ringing and we all looked back at the house phone that was in the hallway. Then for the first moment since we been in this room we looked at each other wondering who should go get it.

Buttercup got up, setting the pillow down on the couch and walking over to the house phone. Scorpio grabbed the remote and lowered the volume of the TV to zero so that we could hear the conversation. Buttercup took a deep breath and picked up the phone, placing it next to her right ear brushing away her black hair.

"Hello…yes this is Mrs. Jojo….yes you have the right number I'm Buttercup Jojo…yes….WHAT!?...WHERE!?...WE'RE ON OUR WAY TELL HER TO HANG ON!...WHERE ARE YOU AGAIN…THANK YOU WE'LL BE THERE SOON! THANK YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU!" Buttercup slammed the phone down and started to put on her coat.

"Mom what's going on?" Steel asked.

"I'TS SASSY! SHE IS IN A HOSPITAL IN NEW YORK!" Buttercup cried, trying to get the jacket on her.

"WHAT!?" I yelled in shock.

"WE HAVE TO HURRY! SHE NEEDS US, LIKE RIGHT NOW!" Buttercup yelled.

"Should we go get the others?" Scorpio asked.

"There's no time to gather up everyone, just call them on our way down there!" I yelled, opening the front door.

"LETS GO!" Buttercup hissed.

Scorpio flew out, and taking out his phone calling the others to meet us up. Buttercup flew out next a green lime strike following her behind with Scorpio's green strike following him. I shut the door behind me and followed them as well with my dark green strike following me. I was on Buttercup's right side and Scorpio was on her left. I looked behind me and saw red, pink, and blue strikes following us behind us. They were catching up to us and we were flying further away from them. We didn't mean too but we wanted to get to New York as fast as we can to get to Sassy. I couldn't believe my baby-girl was finally found, I was so happy I was jumping inside.

"BUTCH!" Brick yelled out, getting closer to me.

"What?" I asked, Brick now next to me.

"Is it true? Sassy been found?" Brick asked his eyes wide.

"Yeah! Someone in New York as a hospital called us and told us she was there!" I shouted, with amazement in my face.

"THAT'S AWESOME BRO!" Brick smirked.

"I KNOW!" I smiled back.

Boomer flew next to us and the girls flew next to Buttercup we were talking to each other on our way down there. The kids flew next to Scorpio but Bleu, Brick Jr., and Blair flew next to their Mothers. But Bleu flew over to Boomer and flew with him, hand in hand. The little ones couldn't keep up as well, Brick took a hold of Blair and Blossom took a hold of Brick. Jr. We flew as fast as we could, until we reached New York. Once we were there we all felt like passing out but me, Buttercup, and Scorpio couldn't think about taking a break. But we waited like five minutes so everyone could catch their breath. They weren't expecting to take a trip around the world in less than 20 minutes. We just all hit on our acceleration power button and just flew, I was really pump up at this time now. I was ready to see my daughter again, I needed to see her I wanted to know if she was okay or not.

Once the gang was already, we started to walk into the big city, the city that never sleeps at all. But Bleu, Brick Jr., and Blair was able to sleep, Boomer was carrying Bleu on his back. Brick was also carrying Blair on his back and Blossom carried Brick. Jr. on her back. But the only problem we had was that we didn't know which hospital to look for her. I asked Buttercup what the other person said and where she was. She totally forgot with all the commotion going on, but I couldn't blame her I would too. We walked up to one hospital, and when all step in everyone just froze they didn't know to be happy or scared. Because we didn't really travel outside of Townsville unless we needed too. I walked up to the desk with Boomer because I didn't want Buttercup to go all crazy at the person behind the desk.

"Um hello?" I said.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The lady said.

"Yes, did a girl check in her name is Sassy Troy Jojo, she's 17 years old. Black hair, dark green eyes, she was wearing a white shirt and sweat pants." Boomer asked, picking up Bleu who was sliding down his back a little.

"Let me check…" The women replied looking typing into the computer. "No I'm sorry no one by the name of Sassy Jojo was checked in."

"Do you think you can help us out and tell us if there is another hospital around here?" I asked.

"Yes give me a minute." She smiled and typed into the computer again. "You are in luck! Miss Sassy was checked into a hospital not too far from here."

"GREAT!" I shouted, but then was 'shh' for being too happy.

"Where is she?" Boomer asked.

"She was checked into Star Plaza Hospital, she was checked in an hour ago at 11:00 pm." She smiled. "Anything you two need to know?"

"No thank you." Boomer smiled back, and then looked over at me. "Let's go."

"Right!" I nodded.

Boomer and I directed everyone out and we flew over the city a little to get a better look around. I told them to try to spot Star Plaza Hospital; it was a strange name for a hospital to have. But I didn't have time to think about the stupid hospital's name. I just need to find it, find Sassy, and make sure she was okay. I looked around but the city lights blocked out names or gave me blur visions. I couldn't see a thing; I should have brought sunglasses just so I can see. Scorpio tapped my shoulder and pointed at the hospital. It was Star Plaza, I called the others and we flew over landing in front of the place. I started to get a little nervous I haven't seen my daughter for so long, I didn't know if she even wanted to see us.

We walked in and saw scientists running around with boxes of chemicals in them. I didn't think much of it until I caught a glimpse of the name of the chemical. Chemical X. My eyes widen and this time Brick followed me to the front desk. She was in a crash load of paper works, looks like she had been putting them off. By the way she was rushing them into the computer, I was about to interrupt her work when the other lady behind the desk motion me to come over to her side. I walked over with Brick next to me who was hold Blair.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, we're looking for a young girl, around 17 years of age. Her name is Sassy Troy Jojo, black hair and green eyes like mine." I said my heart ready to burst out of my chest just because it was beating so fast.

"Give me a second to pull her up." She said typing away on her computer.

"Well?" Brick leaned over the desk trying to get a glimpse of the computer.

"She's here, but you have to wait until she is out. You can follow…" She turned around and pointed to a young girl, red hair, black shorts, black high heel shoes, and a white tank top that had a pink heart on it. It was Cinderella. "You can follow her to the waiting, she is also with Sassy and so is a young gentleman as well."

"Thank you!" Brick said, tilting his head toward Cinderella.

I looked over at Connor whose eyes grew dark with anger when he saw his counterpart. He ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. We followed behind him, when she turned around she was complete shock to see us. Her eyes grew wide open and her mouth hanged open.

"WHERE WERE YOU!?" Connor demanded.

"I was with Steel and Sassy helping Sassy through her time of need." She replied, and stepping back a little.

"Where is that Son of a Bitch!?" I yelled, actually cursing in front of the kids.

"For your information Mr. Butch Jojo, Steel kept Sassy safe from any harm even when she was losing her powers." Cinderella said, placing her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" Buttercup walked up.

Cinderella took a big sigh; she didn't tell us anything but motion her hand to follow her. We followed her to the waiting room where we saw Steel. Man did he ever look like a wreck I kind of felt sorry for him because I was going to kick his sorry butt. His head was in his lap, legs twitching and his whole body was shaking. Cinderella walked over to Steel. Placing her hand on his back, when he looked up he saw all of us standing in front of us. He looked like he was holding back tears by the way he was sniffing. Cinderella whispered something into his ear, it was so low and soft I didn't even pick it up. Steel took a deep breath and got up to his seat and walked out of the way telling us to sit down. Great story time, I growled and we sat at the chairs, Boomer, Brick, and Blossom took their kids off their backs before they sat down. Setting them on their laps and letting them sleep with their head on their chest. I looked up at Steel who looked like he was ready to tell us something. If it was about Princess's plans I already know, but I heard next was another part of her wicked plan.

"I have something to tell you guys, and I promise Sassy I will come clean and start anew." Steel sighed.

"Should have done that until you went onto Princess's side." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"You have every right to kill me if you want." Steel said.

"Finally something we agree on." Buttercup hissed.

"Where is my sister you coward?" Scorpio huffed.

"She's in labor right now." Steel replied, lowering her head.

All our faces went pale as a ghost, she was in what? My daughter was in labor and if I had to guess Steel was the Father. Our mouths hanged open and so did the rest of us, I stared at him. I couldn't believe it my daughter was pregnant and she is in labor right now? No this isn't happening; my worst night mare is coming true. I shook my head and look at him dead in the eyes.

"My daughter, Sassy Troy Jojo, is pregnant and is in labor?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Yes, and let me begin I know the others might have told you part of Princess's plan. But I know more of what happened after they left. I became Princess test subject to help take away Sassy's powers and make one ruffpuff or puffruff the most powerful. And believe me our Ripper is very powerful, but during her pregnancy he was taking away his powers while forming his own. So Cinderella had been having her drink Chemical X during the months. Helping her not lose all her powers, that's why you see men in white jackets carrying around Chemical X. We are hoping her powers will come back after the labor but we don't know…" Steel sighed.

"So let me get this straight…" Buttercup said leaning forward in her chair.

"You're telling me you had sex with my daughter, planted a child in her to take away her powers…" I said continuing Buttercup's sentence also leaning forward in my chair.

"And you don't know if she will get her powers back or lose them forever?" Scorpio said finishing it off leaning forward.

"Yes, but so far it looks like they are coming back.." Steel smirked.

Before I could say something we all jumped when we heard a loud scream, a baby screams. It was so powerful that all the windows or anything that could be shattered broke. No doubt that was a super baby's scream. I looked over at Cinderella and Steel who didn't know if they should be happy or scared. The doctor guy came running in, looking around seeing all the broken glasses everyone running around. He saw us and man he wasn't happy at all, he fixed himself up and walked over to Steel.

"Congrats, it's a boy, just follow the broken glass and you'll find your girl!" He huffed and walked away.

"Rude much!" Cinderella hissed.

"Let's go." Steel sighed and began to follow the broken glass.

We followed behind him, until we reached a door with a danger sign on it. My legs were about to give out I was going to see my daughter again. Steel placed his shaking hand on the door knob, he tried to calm down but couldn't. He opened the door and lying on the bed was Sassy, my Sassy and she was holding a little baby in her hand. Her skin was white as a ghost, she had dark circles under her eyes, and her nose was a little red. Her hair was cut short like Buttercup had when she was a little girl but her bangs still spiked out. She turned her head to look over at us and she began to cry. I ran over to her and hugged her; all I wanted to do was hug her and keep her in my arms. Buttercup and Scorpio joined in and we all hugged her while she held the baby in the blue blanket in her arms.

"Daddy!" Sassy sniffed.

"It's okay, I'm here…I'm here…" I whispered into ear.

"Daddy…I missed you so much…" Sassy whined.

"We're here now honey." Buttercup sniffed kissing Sassy's forehead.

"We've missed you so much Sis!" Scorpio cried.

"I missed you too!" Sassy cried.


	11. Chapter 11

**What Is Next?**

**Chapter 11**

**Sassy-**

After being hugged to death, trying to keep Ripper out of the choke hold but Steel took him from me. So that I could hug back, the rest of my family was kissing my forehead and cheeks. Telling me how much the missed me and they missed me as much I missed them. I was so happy to be near them again. My cousins were even so happy; they told me school isn't the same without me. I burst into tears when they were telling me that everything was going to be different, I was just so happy. Uncle Brick and Uncle Boomer was telling me how my Dad acted, some of it I couldn't believe it. He went to being a loving Dad to a brute and seeing him again he was a loving Dad again. While they were telling me the stories that some of them my Dad denied, I saw Cinderella talking to a scientist. She grabbed the box from him and walked over to a machine filling up a bag full of Chemical X. I sighed, causing my family to turn and look over at her. She filled up the bag full and then filled a bowl full heating it up with her laser vision.

"Okay guys, all of ya'll back up from her so I can do my thing." Cinderella demanded, grabbing a needle, rubber band, and a tube to place on the other end of the needle.

Everyone backed up; expect Steel he was already at the other side of the room holding Ripper. Ripper looked so happy to see his very big family and that I was getting help to get my powers back. Cinderella walked up to me and I pull out my arm and let her stick the needle in me and she wraps the rubber band around it so it would stay. I sighed when she gave the warm bowl to me; I gulped when I looked at the boiling black goo of Chemical X. It was so gross I did not get used to it at all; it was gross when I first drank it and it still is.

"You're not going to make her drink that are you?" Buttercup asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, if she doesn't she would be very sick and it might just bring her powers back." Cinderella said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry Mom; I've been drinking this since I was taking to that island you and Dad were stuck on." I smiled.

"TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE CHECKED THERE!" Scorpio screamed.

"DON'T START WITH ME SCORPIO!" Butch snapped back.

"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Buttercup yelled.

"Oh no, what the heck is wrong with you guys? I'm not coming back if all of you three are acting like this." I huffed.

"SHE'S BACK! THERE IS THE SASS WE'VE BEEN MISSING!" Boomer yelled with joy.

Causing all of us to laugh and forget the little fight that just started. I was really glad to be back with my family I took a deep breath. I held my nose and with my other hand I picked up the bowl and drank the whole thing. When I was done I was gaging, when I was done my Scorpio started to get gross out. Because it was stuck on my teeth but I couldn't help it I had to drink it or I'll be in ill condition.

"Dang, that was fast." Butch chuckled.

"Thanks Daddy, you want some?" I giggled.

"No thank you I have enough Chemical X in me." Butch smirked.

"Okay everyone needs to leave but Sassy's family; the extra family and I need to get out of the way. They have some stuff to talk about and catch up." Cinderella huffed and pushing everyone out of the room.

We watched her kick out my cousins, uncles, and aunts out of the room. To be honest I was really scared to be alone with Dad, Mom, Scorpio, and Steel who was holding little Ripper. Dad pulled up a chair next to my bed and Mom sat on his lap. Scorpio grabbed the other chair and sat next to them while Steel was holding Ripper on the other side of me.

We sat there and I swear you could hear a pin drop in the room, Ripper was even quite he wanted to know what his grandparents and uncle was going to say. Dad was staring down at Steel and at Ripper; he looked at them like they were a piece of meat. Though he couldn't be mad at Ripper, at least I hoped, he was mostly looking at Steel. Steel looked back at him with no emotion he just stared back. Then Mom got up and took Ripper from his arms and he backed away a little. Mom looked down at Ripper and he looked back. He smiled at her and reached his hands out to her and shocking as it was. Mom smiled back and she let him grab her finger, then she looked back at me.

"What's his name?" Buttercup asked.

"Ripper, Ripper Stan Jojo because Steel doesn't have a last name." I replied.

"Oh Steel you need to go to school, you spell like Scorpio when he was 5 years old." Butch pointed out.

"Yes Sir…" Steel replied.

"Daddy…" I sighed.

"Yes Princess?" Butch answered, not taking his eyes off of Steel.

"I know Steel did a pretty mess up thing but it's not his fault…its Princess he had no idea what he was doing. Like when you were a kid, remember Dad? You were just like Steel…" I said.

"But I didn't agree to take your Mother's powers away then kidnap her from her family!" Butch huffed.

"Sir, I know what I did was wrong and I don't blame you if you take my powers away and kill me." Steel sighed.

"Good something we agree on…" Butch and Scorpio said together.

"But please for Ripper's sake; don't blame him for my wrong doing. All I want for him is to live a better life than I did…" Steel said, causing me to look at him strange.

"Steel what are you saying?" I asked.

"Sassy don't you see if, I cause this to happen! I let this get too far before I could back out! It's my entire fault you're lying on this bed…" Steel huffed.

"I believed my daughter when she said she wouldn't date so it's my fault for believing that lie." Butch sighed.

"Daddy…I did promise you that…but I didn't think so either I would fall for Steel either…" I cried.

"I was told to set up this whole scene Sir, please don't be angry with her." Steel begged.

"HEY!"

We all stop and stared at Mom and she was looking at Ripper who looked like he was a little tick. But before you knew it he turned into a little smoke air and landed on the ground into a little five year old boy. His hair grew out a little in the middle and the side of his hair was still shaved, he still had a gap between his two front teeth. He was wearing a little black top, white shorts and green shoes. He was tapping his foot and his arms were crossed, he had a little white orb around him. He knew that wasn't what he looked like before he wasn't five years old yet, my family was freaked out about it. But Steel and I weren't as much because of what happened during my pregnancy.

"I didn't wait two long months to see Grandpa, Daddy, and Mommy fighting with each other." Ripper huffed.

"Get used to it son, you are part of the green family…" Steel sighed.

"I don't even care if I'm part of the yellow family! We are a family! We should be happy and I dunno super happy!" Ripper cried.

"Can I ask a question?" Scorpio raised his hand.

"Yes Uncle?" Ripper growled.

"How did you do that?" Scorpio asked.

"I'm a ruffpuff…or puffruff, either way I have powers that are more powerful than all of you guys combine. But it's my fault as well I took Mama's powers away so if you are going to blame anyone. It's me!" Ripper yelled.

Mom, Dad, and Scorpio looked at each other then back at Ripper who was tapping his foot away. Dad then looked at Steel and me; he took a deep breath and got up from his chair. He walked over to Ripper and kneeled in front of him. So they could be face to face with each other.

"How about we say it's all our faults and move on from there?" Butch said raising his eyebrow.

"Deal!" Ripper said, taking his hand out from Butch to shake his hand.

"Deal…" Butch nodded and shook his hand.

"So we all good?" Steel asked.

"No, when we get home we are having a sit down. Then I'm going to have a long talk with all three of you." Butch growled.

"Fair enough…" I sighed.

Ripper turned back to his normal self and back into my arms, we checked out of the hotel. Daddy carried me back while I held Ripper in my arms. Mom and Scorpio was on either side of him and Steel was behind us and behind him was the rest of my family. Once we were home it was a long talk, Daddy and Mom agreed for us to let us be together. But only until Ripper was 18 years old because he said it's not good for a child to grow up without a Dad. But I think he knew we were going to stay together even after Ripper turned 18. But after the talk he grabbed Steel out to the back yard and they had a little duel. It was kind of silly but he just wanted to get all his frustration out and Steel was his target. So I couldn't Steel out when he Dad was throwing him dark energy balls to his face and his jewels. But in the end I think everything will turn out okay, I was back with my family and that's what is important.

Few months now past and Dad has Steel working at the dojo so Mom could get some rest. Ripper loves that everyone is getting along, and I was able to go back to school. Though because I was out so long I had to repeat a grade so I could catch up again. But I did it, Aunt Bubbles help me got a job working alongside with her. So I could get some extra cash to help take care of Ripper. Mom and Dad offer to give me money but I told them it was my mess and I was going to do my best to raise my baby boy. My powers came back but my powers to fly never came back I asked Cinderella if it would come back. She said to give it a year and whatever don't come back is likely never to come back. All I want is to fly again but I'll wait, at least I can run pretty fast so I could feel the wind in my hair. So it will do for now, Scorpio can't get enough of little Ripper. Now Scorpio and Ripper play jokes on us, which I'm not so fond of nor is anyone else. Also things changed between me and my cousins as well, we all hang out the way we use too and they are still dating their counterparts. But since I am too I feel like I'm part of the gang too, and Steel! Oh my gosh Steel is the best Daddy in the world to Ripper right next to my Dad, Butch Jojo. Steel even asked me to marry him of course my Dad said no, but he knows he can't make me not love him. But he sort of is putting up with Steel which is a good thing for Ripper's sake. Also Uncle Brick said that Princess passed away because of "food poisoning" but I'm just going to leave it at that. For now I'm going to enjoy my family and enjoy the now because now Ripper has nothing to worry about. Ripper will grow up into a fine young man and be around people who love him ever so much.

**The End**

**I would have like to make this story longer but I was running out of ideas how to end this story. But I do have a story line for my next story, get your cowboys hats on and you're your guns ready. We are going back to the west when cowboys were around, because I'm a Texan girl and I have yet to find a story when the PPGs and RRBs are in the old Wild West. So I'm going to be the first, if there is already a story with them in the Wild West then I'll be the second to do so. Or ect, you know what I mean, so I hope you will enjoy my next story. I'm going to try my very best to make it the best story I can possible make it, the story will contain real country songs and all original characters belong to the original owners. So before I start blabbering what this story will be about I better get it set up so you guys can read it. Hope you liked this story and I hope you will like my next story, thanks for reading ^v^**


End file.
